Un amour pour deux
by Soulliah
Summary: Harry, jeune homme très séduisant qui doit tuer Voldemort se retrouve un jour coincé dans un maison avec Lucius Malfoy, qui est veela et Harry son valéon, et Séverus Snape, devenu vampire il y a peu.  SS/HP/LM
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire, les personnages et le contexte appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.. Moi je ne suis coupable que de l'imagination dont j'ai du faire preuve pour cette histoire et aussi d'avoir emprunter les personnages de J.K.R Pour faire un peu joujou avec eux.

**Résumé:** L'histoire est une réponse au défit de coeurtoxic dont le résumé est en présentation de la fiction.

**Avertissement:** Il va y avoir du Yaoi donc Homophobe s'abstenir.

**Notes de l'auteur:** Voila le premier chapitre. Il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose par rapport aux demandes du défit mais il faut bien mettre l'histoire en place… J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

**RAR sans mail :**

_Ah bah non, pas avant d'avoir commencé._

* * *

et maintenant la fiction

* * *

Tout est flou, autours de moi, je ne vois rien, rien a part lui. Pourtant nous ne sommes pas seuls, je le sais bien, j'entend les voix, les cris, les pleurs, les rires sadiques, désespérés ou fous. Mais alors que nous sommes tellement nombreux sur ce champ de bataille, j'ai l'impression que nous sommes tout seul… Et je suis tout seul, moi, Harry James Potter, dix-huit ans moins quarante jours, actuellement connu comme celui qui a survécu… Je serai très bientôt connu comme celui qui a vaincu, ou alors celui qui n'a su combattre seul… Parce que oui, je suis tout seul, je n'ai personne et rien a perdre… Alors… Pourquoi pas…

**Chapitre I - Ou comment tout a commencé**

- Juillet 1996 -

« Le garçon qui a survécu est un menteur. » « Dumbledore perd la tête. » « Le retours de vous-savez-qui : réalité ou mensonge ? » « Cicatrice dangereuse pour la santé mentale : l'avis du psychomage C. Détraqué. »

Partout dans la presse sorcière, on pouvait voir ces titres s'étaler en première page de la gazette depuis le début du mois de Juillet. Depuis que Harry Potter était revenu du labyrinthe, accroché au cadavre de Cédric Diggory en clamant haut et fort que Voldemort était de retours, depuis que Voldemort avait été aperçu par le ministre en personne dans le hall du ministère. Bien qu'il soit coupé du monde de la magie lors des vacances d'été grâce a son oncle et sa tante, Harry recevait la gazette que le hibou postal lui livrait jour après jour, lui montrant tout le bien que la communauté sorcière pensait de lui. S'il avait pris la grosse tête, ça lui en aurait fichu un sacré coup.

Actuellement assis dans sa chambre - ou plutôt son débarras - du 4 privet Drive, Harry était occupé à regarder par la fenêtre pour essayer de ne pas penser à tout ça. Cela lui faisait mal que tout le monde le prenne pour un menteur, c'était vrai, mais ça aurait été mentir que de dire que c'était ce qui fasse le plus mal… Non, le plus douloureux dans cette histoire - si l'on omettait les cauchemars récurant - c'était le manque total de nouvelles de la part de ses deux meilleurs amis et le pire c'était qu'ils lui avaient déjà fait le même coup l'été précédent…

Voila près d'un mois qu'il était enfermé dans cette baraque où tout ce qui l'entouraient lui rappelaient à quel point il n'y était pas désiré et personne, absolument personne ne lui donnait la moindre nouvelle. Ni Hermione, ni Ron… Les autres, il ne s'attendait pas a ce qu'ils lui écrivent non plus mais d'habitude ses amis ne l'oubliaient pas l'été et leurs lettres, même si elles n'étaient pas journalières, lui remontaient un tant soit peu le moral. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça, il avait reçu l'interdiction formelle de faire sortir sa chouette de sa cage et d'ailleurs elle semblait lui en vouloir a cause de ça.

Sept heures… Son oncle allait bientôt sortir de sa chambre, descendre de son pas d'éléphant les escaliers avant de gueuler pour avoir son petit déjeuné. Ils étaient d'une logique vraiment étrange… Harry n'avait pas le droit de quitter sa chambre sans qu'on l'ait autorisé à le faire au préalable mais ils voulaient que le petit déjeuné soit prêt et servit lorsqu'ils s'attablaient… Comme prévu, il entendit son oncle se lever, sa tante fermer la porte grinçante de la salle de bain et les pas s'éloigner au fur et a mesure qu'il descendait… Un raclement de chaise, un toussotement et…

« POTTER ! »

Harry se leva et sortit de la chambre avant même que sa tante n'ait le temps de réagir. Le cri l'ayant réveillé, Dudley sortit de sa chambre en pyjama rayé bleu et blanc et il bouscula son cousin en haut des escaliers, comme d'habitude de toute manière il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui puisse le faire bouger aussi vite… La nourriture… Harry descendit a son tours, rassuré d'entendre Dudley s'asseoir a sa place, signe évident qu'il ne lèverait pas ses grosses fesses avant d'avoir fini de manger avec appétit.

« Comment ce fait-il que le petit déjeuné ne soit pas déjà prêt ? » Questionna aussitôt son oncle.

« Mais je… »

« Tait toi et dépêche toi un peu… Tu ne voudrais pas que Dudley fasse une crise d'hypoglycémie… »

Harry n'avait rien répliqué et avait ouvert le frigo en quête du bacon, du beurre et des œufs… Les fameuses crises… Le moyen génialissime que Dudley avait trouvé pour que sa mère cesse enfin de lui faire suivre ce régime somme toute justifié mais qu'il trouvait stupide et inutile. Pétunia et Vernon n'avaient pas marché, ils avaient carrément couru et sauté dedans a pieds joints… Vernon trop heureux de pouvoir remanger correctement et Pétunia faisant taire sa petite conscience en disant que si son fils mangeait de bon appétit c'était parce qu'il était en forme justement.

Le bacon, les œufs et les toasts prêts, il les déposa sur la table devant son oncle et son cousin qui n'attendirent même pas l'arrivée de Pétunia pour entamer leur petit déjeuné. Harry s'occupa de faire chauffer le thé et le versa dans les tasses en réussissant l'exploit de ne pas se bruler a cause de Dudley qui prenait un malin plaisir a le bousculer au mauvais moment. Pétunia pris place à table, devant son thé déjà servit et ses deux toasts dorés. Elle observa son fils et son mari s'empiffrer avec une pointe d'écœurement et elle rempli un verre de jus d'orange, pris deux toasts, le peu de reste d'œuf et le demi-morceau de bacon restant et les donna à Harry dans une assiette. C'était son petit déjeuné…

S'éclipsant du coté de la cuisine pour manger, Harry se dit que sa tante était finalement de bonne humeur ce matin là. Surement parce qu'il avait vite réagit et il se promis de refaire la même chose tous les matins. Au moins, il s'assurait un repas par jour minimum. Il mangea son bacon, ses œufs, puis ses toasts sans rien dessus. S'il ne buvait pas, il trouvait ça moins grave, parce que Dudley, ce goinfre, était rapide quand il s'agissait de lui voler le peu qu'on lui donnait a manger. Harry eu même le temps de boire son jus d'orange et de regarder son cousin avec défit lorsque ce dernier arriva dans la cuisine où l'assiette et le verre étaient déjà lavés, essuyés et rangés…

« Dommage… » Murmura Harry avec un rire dans la voix.

Vexé, Dudley monta prendre sa douche en faisant le plus de bruit possible. Harry attendit sagement que son oncle se lève après avoir tout avalé et lut son journal. Que sa tante fasse de même pour préparer les affaires de son Dudleynouchet pour la journée et il débarrassa la table, lava la vaisselle, l'essuya, la rangea et lava correctement la table. Il savait que s'il ne faisait pas correctement du premier coup elle lui ferait tout recommencer… Le plus vexant dans cette histoire c'était qu'elle refaisait toute sa cuisine tous les soirs même si elle était déjà impeccable…

Une demi-heure plus tard, Vernon était fin prêt pour partir travailler et faisait crisser ses pneus sur les graviers de l'allée. Dudley voulu aller jouer avec ses copains mais Pétunia lui promis une glace si il l'accompagnait pour acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Les vêtements étant pour le garçon grassouillet, il fallait bien qu'il soit là pour les essayer. Harry cru pouvoir s'en sortir a si bon compte mais ce fut sans compter sur sa tante qui lui lança avant de partir.

« Tu laveras la salle de bain avant de faire tes corvées habituelles… Et dépêches toi que tout soit fini pour quand Vernon rentrera… »

Sa voix mauvaise en aurait choqué plus d'un mais pas Harry. D'ailleurs elle ne choquait pas Dudley non plus puisqu'il y était autant habitué que son cousin. Ce qui aurait été bizarre c'est qu'elle s'adresse plutôt a son fils sur ce ton là mais ça n'était pas le cas. Harry monta a l'étage, voir ce qui l'attendait dans la salle de bain, ayant comme un mauvais pressentiment puisque Dudley avait été contrarié juste avant de monter… Et il eu raison..

« Oh c'est pas vrai… Mais comment il arrive a faire ça tout seul ? »

Il y avait de l'eau partout, sur le rebord de la baignoire le gel douche gouttait doucement par terre, le rideau de douche était à moitié défait, il avait apparemment eu du mal a viser la cuvette des toilettes en se levant et le tapis était tout détrempé… Le lavabo n'avait pas l'air d'être en meilleur état. Du dentifrice tachait tout le tour et une bonne partie de la cuve, le miroir était plein d'une substance non identifiable mais grasse et de la poudre semblait recouvrir tout le meuble et même une partie du carrelage sur le mur. Il n'en n'avait pas fini…

Il ne lui fallu pas moins de deux heures pour que la salle de bain soit impeccable et il descendit pour étendre le tapis dans le jardin afin qu'il sèche plus vite. De plus, avec la chaleur qu'il faisait déjà, ça ne prendrait pas longtemps. Harry se mis donc a tondre la pelouse, a arroser les fleurs et a retirer les mauvaises herbes. Voyant l'état de la terrasse il se dit que bientôt il devrait mettre du désherbant entre les dalles et laver la terrasse le jour même… Oui ses parents avaient une logique étrange. Le midi, il n'eu pas le temps de ranger mais le soir il eu une bonne surprise. Pétunia était contente qu'il ait réussit a rendre son état d'origine a sa salle de bain et lorsqu'il remonta dans sa chambre il trouva les restes de pommes de terre et de rosbif posé sur son bureau. C'était un peu froid mais après tout ce temps a se dépenser sans rien avaler, ça ne lui faisait pas grand-chose que ça ne soit pas chaud. A peine une demi-heure plus tard, il eu une autre surprise.

« Potter ! Descend ! »

Harry obéi a l'ordre de son oncle, prenant son assiette vide au passage et arriva dans le salon après être passé déposer la vaisselle dans la cuisine. Vernon, Pétunia et Dudley étaient habillés chics, ce qui ne les rendaient que plus laids selon l'avis du brun a lunettes mais il n'en fit pas part a haute voix.

« Nous sommes invités à une réception importante ce soir… Alors tu restes à la maison et tu n'ouvres a personne… Interdiction de voler dans le frigo et de regarder la télévision. »

Et Vernon était sortit en compagnie de sa femme et de son fils en laissant Harry enfermé à double tour dans la maison. Harry n'en croyait pas sa chance, il ne lui avait pas interdit d'utiliser la salle de bain et après avoir lavé sa vaisselle, il monta prendre un bon bain relaxant. Les petites bulles de bain moussant voletaient au dessus de la baignoire et Harry y entra lentement, savourant le passage de l'eau et de la mousse sur chaque partie de son corps maigre mais musclé grâce au Quidditch. Après s'être lavé à peu prés, Harry décida de se détendre un moment dans la baignoire, après tout ça ne lui arrivait pas tous les jours et il en avait rudement besoin après tous ces efforts de la journée. Cela lui fit tellement de bien qu'il s'endormi dans la baignoire, la tête posée sur le coussin, les bras appuyés sur les bords de la baignoire…

C'était sans doute la douleur la plus insupportable qu'il eu connu, peut-être même plus que celle de l'imposition de la marque elle-même… Bien sur elle avait été mise dix-huit ans plus tôt et il ne s'en souvenait pas avec précision mais il se rappelait bien de la douleur atroce qui en était résulté. Quoi qu'il en soit, il allait mourir ici, dans cette ruelle puante et humide, où personne n'allait jamais, même dans l'allée des embrumes il y a des coins qu'on évite a tout prix… Il avait pourtant tout fait pour respecter sa promesse et il sentait la vie quitter son corps sans qu'il ne cherche réellement a la retenir. Il s'en voulait de ne pas lutter pour survivre, pour demander à l'aide, il s'en voulait de n'attendre que la mort comme une libération, enfin il ne servirait plus personne pour quelqu'un de déjà mort, et il s'en voulu, que sa dernière pensée, juste avant de perdre totalement la vie, aille à Harry Potter, ce gamin incapable de survivre tout seul, ce gamin qu'il n'avait su protéger jusqu'au bout…

En cette nuit chaude d'été, dans la ruelle la plus reculée, la plus désertée du chemin de traverse, flottait la marque des ténèbres, baignant l'étroite rue sale et humide où le soleil ne venait jamais, annonçant la mort… Annonçant le passage des mangemorts malgré les dénis de la gazette sur le retours du grand lord Voldemort… Eclairant de sa lueur verte fantomatique le corps sans vie de Severus Rogue… Ancien professeur de potion au collège Poudlard, mangemort félon étant venu deux heures trop tard pour répondre à l'appel du seigneur des ténèbres et ainsi appeler lui-même sa mort prochaine, déclaré traitre sans avoir une chance de prouver le contraire…

Au quatre privet drive, la serrure fermée a double tours du rez-de-chaussée cliqueta et laissa la porte s'ouvrir sans problème, poussée par une main fine et pâle. La porte ne grinça même pas pour laisser le passage aux six personnes qui entrèrent sans plus de cérémonie dans la maison qui semblait vide. Se regardant tous d'un air interrogés après avoir refermé la porte d'entrée derrière eux, l'un des sorciers, le plus âgé semblait-il, leva sa baguette magique et tout le monde attendit dans le silence avant qu'il ne chuchote de sa voix bourrue.

« A l'étage… »

Comme un seul homme, ils se mirent en file indienne et suivirent leur leader à l'étage, tentant de ne pas faire grincer les marches sous leur poids. Une fois sur le palier du premier, il virent distinctement de la lumière sur la porte du fond et ils entrèrent pour trouver… Le survivant, inconscient dans une baignoire pleine de mousse.

« Vous croyez qu'ils l'ont tué ? » Questionna une voix tout bas.

« Mais non… » Tenta de rassurer une autre sans grande conviction.

« Le mieux c'est de vérifier… »

Et la fille aux cheveux rose chewing-gum s'avança vers la baignoire sans faire plus attention au reste puisqu'ils savaient bien que les moldus ne seraient pas là de toute manière… C'était de leur faute s'ils avaient été assez stupides pour croire à cette invitation factice… Franchement, elle posa sa main sur le survivant qui hurla comme une fille, se cogna la tête sur la baignoire et se leva d'un bond en glissant moitié.

« Ah ! Vous voyez bien qu'il est vivant ! » S'exclama Tonks. « Et drôlement mignon en plus… » Ajouta-t-elle avec un air malicieux.

La mousse coulant lentement le long du corps du survivant, elle ne cacha plus grand-chose longtemps de sa nudité. S'en rendant compte, Harry voulu se protéger avec ses mains mais il fit un faux mouvement et glissa, se retrouvant sur le cul dans l'eau mais ayant éclaboussé tout le monde sur son passage.

« Oh non… Tante Pétunia va me tuer… » Marmonna Harry en voyant le carnage… Lui qui s'était acharné dessus pour la rendre propre comme au premier jour le matin même…

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda une sorcière que Harry ne connaissait pas.

« J'ai sali la salle de bain… Et puis vous êtes qui ? Oh professeur Maugrey ! »

« S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir gamin… » D'un coup de baguette, la salle de bain était aussi sèche et propre que le matin même avant que Dudley n'y fasse son passage ouragan. « Nous sommes venu te chercher et t'emmener dans un endroit plus sur pour le reste de l'été alors dépêche toi de t'habiller qu'on puisse partir avant qu'ils ne soient revenus. »

Harry, timide, n'osait sortir de la baignoire tant qu'ils seraient tous là, les yeux braques sur lui comme s'ils s'attendaient a ce qu'il exécute un numéro dangereux de cirque… Ils semblèrent finalement décrypter la gêne du jeune homme de bientôt seize ans et s'éclipsèrent dans le couloir.

« Tonks, va faire sa valise et n'oublie rien. Amélia si vous voulez bien laisser l'enveloppe sur la table de la cuisine… Kingsley, allez surveiller la voie de sortie… »

Les ordres étaient donnés et les membres de l'ordre du phénix se déployèrent pour les exécuter pendant que Harry se débattait dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller le plus vite possible. Laisser la salle de bain dans son état actuel et partir sans ranger aurait été une vengeance tentante mais c'était prendre le risque que sa tante s'en souvienne pour l'été suivant et qu'il le paye durant deux mois complet… Pétunia était sans doute la plus facile a vivre mais quand elle s'y mettait c'était une vraie peau de vache… Alors il rangea la baignoire et jamais elle n'aurait su qu'il avait osé prendre un bain durant leur absence.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, Maugrey l'attendait de pieds ferme avec son éclair de feu en main. Il le lui tendit et Harry du suivre sans poser de questions. A part Maugrey, il ne reconnaissait personne, mais il ne se faisait pas d'inquiétude, les mangemorts ne pouvaient pas entrer dans la maison tant qu'il la considérait comme étant sa demeure, même s'il y vivait mal, alors ils ne pouvaient pas être des mangemorts… De toute manière, si ça avait été le cas, il n'aurait surement manqué à personne puisque tout le monde avait semblé ravi de l'oublié durant ce mois de juillet.

Douloureusement, il revenait à lui et sentait ses muscles crier grâce. C'était comme s'il s'était mis en tête de souffrir le martyr partout en même temps. Il ne lui semblait pas qu'un seul minuscule endroit de son corps n'ait occasionné de douleur, malgré le fait qu'il ne bouge pas encore d'un cheveu. Au bout de quelques minutes, il réussit a ouvrir les yeux et il su pourquoi une odeur pestilentielle lui agressait les narines. Il était dans une ruelle de l'allée des embrumes… Mais pourquoi cette couleur verte ? Regardant autours de lui, ne s'inquiétant pas encore qu'il y voit comme en plein jour malgré la noirceur des lieux, Severus aperçu la marque des ténèbres flottant au dessus de lui et soudain il se souvint.

La morsure, la douleur, sentir tout son sang quitter son corps contre sa volonté et n'ayant aucune envie ou volonté pour essayer de tout stopper avant que tout ne soit trop tard. Il ne se souvenait pourtant pas du reste. Il s'était sentit mourir, il se souvenait même s'être maudit lui-même de penser a Potter juste avant, mais il ne se souvenait pas avoir bu du sang… Pourtant, c'était forcément le cas puisqu'il avait en ce moment même une incroyable envie de boire…C'était plus fort que lui… Il se leva, la seule pensée habitant son esprit étant de se trouver un pauvre innocent a vider de son sang et puisqu'il était tout près de Londres…

« J'suis complètement congelé… Vous auriez au moins pu me prévenir… »

« Arrête un peu de te plaindre, tu vas nous faire repérer… »

Harry, vexé, pinça les lèvres mais ne dis pas un mot en suivant la petite troupe de sorcier à travers une sorte de parc. Comme osait-il lui dire de ne pas se plaindre… Il était frigorifié et tout ça parce que non seulement ils l'avait fait voler au dessus des nuages sans blouson ni pull mais qu'en plus il avait les cheveux trempés… Ils arrivèrent devant une maison et le quartier général de l'ordre apparu comme par enchantement sous ses yeux. Et enchantement était le bon mot… Se faisant une place entre le numéro onze et le numéro treize sans qu'aucun moldu ne semble s'en apercevoir, le douze square grimmaurd leur laissait libre entrée pour préserver le survivant des légers courant d'air qu'il y avait encore ce soir là même su la terre ferme… Ou alors c'était lui qui les sentait a cause de ses cheveux trempés…

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? » S'alarma Molly Weasley en voyant la troupe rentrer dans la cuisine. « Oh mon pauvre Harry ! »

En voyant le regard noir qu'elle leur lança en réchauffa Harry et en séchant ses cheveux d'un coup de baguette, même Maugrey eu un mouvement de recul. Mais il fit comme si de rien n'était. Harry du rejoindre ses camarades a l'étage et leur hurler dessus a loisir, n'écoutant pas leurs excuses, ni leurs essais pour en placer une. Il avait été délaissé, seul au milieu des Dursley, avec ses cauchemars et les articles le dénonçant comme menteur alors il avait bien le droit de leur crier dessus.

Parvenant difficilement jusqu'à la tours du bureau directorial, Severus se faisait violence lui-même pour ne pas aller chercher ailleurs ce qui lui manquait déjà, du sang. Il fallait qu'il en parle à Albus, seul son mentor saurait quoi faire pour l'aider et surtout pour qu'il ne massacre pas sans cesse des gens sans raison. Il ouvrit enfin la porte et apparu comme essoufflé devant le vieillard qui l'observait de son œil inquiet mais méfiant. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que Dumbledore se méfiait de lui et quelque part, cela lui fit mal.

« J'ai un énorme problème Albus… »

« J'en ai bien l'impression effectivement. » Répondit le vieux mage avec calme.

C'était peut-être stupide, mais le fait qu'il reste calme malgré tout le rendait un peu plus serein quand a sa situation actuelle. Il se retrouvait, jeune vampire, et assoiffé de sang.

« Venez nous allons parler de tout ça au quartier général. »

Il n'était pas franchement sur de la décision mais il suivit tout de même le vieux mage et bientôt ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée du square Grimmaurd. Mais Severus s'arrêta en plein milieu du hall sombre et silencieux. Il y avait trop de monde ici, il ne pouvait pas rester sinon il allait faire un massacre sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

A aucun moment, les deux sorciers ne virent Harry Potter, caché en haut du premier étage. Il avait fini de hurler après ses amis qui l'oubliaient si facilement au premier ordre donné et il était sortit de la chambre sans oser aller plus loin. Il avait vu le directeur rentrer en compagnie du professeur de potion et la curiosité l'avait emporté sur la prudence. Il était donc resté et écoutait en silence ce qu'il se passait en bas. Rogue avait pris Dumbledore par le bras pour l'arrêter dans sa progression.

« Attendez, je ne peux pas rester ici… Il y a trop de monde… »

« Mais enfin Severus c'est vous-même qui m'avez demandé mon aide… »

« Et vous m'emmenez dans une maison pleine de monde… Réfléchissez, je vais finir par leur sauter dessus pour les bouffer ! »

« Severus voyons… Nous… Bah quoi ? » S'étonna le directeur quand il lui fit signe de se taire.

Severus, les sens en alerte, écoutait le silence revenu dans la pièce. Il entendait une respiration précipité mais qui essayait de se faire discrète, il savait que quelqu'un se cachait dans les parages…

« Sortez tout de suite de votre cachette. » Menaça le brun au bout d'un moment.

Il leur fallu quelque minutes pour finalement entendre des pas descendre les escaliers et apparaitre Harry Potter, légèrement penaud de s'être fait prendre si facilement. Il y avait quelque chose de louche chez le professeur de potion et il finirait bien par savoir quoi.

« Je suis juste sortit de la chambre pour prendre l'air. »

« Prendre l'air dans un couloir ? » Ironisa méchamment le tout jeune vampire.

« Et alors ? Comme si j'avais le droit de sortir. »

« Ca suffit messieurs ! » Trancha Albus. « Vous battre comme des enfants de quatre ans dans une cours d'école, vous avez passez l'âge Severus quand à toi Harry il serait peut-être temps de commencer a grandir un peu. »

Et bien qu'ils aient vingt-ans d'écart, Harry et Severus arboraient la même tête en cet instant précis. Celle de deux enfants se faisant réprimander et commençant a regretter leur geste grâce à leur petite voix de leur conscience qui avait, pour Harry des airs d'une Hermione en colère et pour Severus, d'un Dumbledore outré. Severus se repris bien plus vite cependant et se mis a observer le petit brun a la dérobée. Jamais encore il n'avait pris la peine de regarder réellement cette pâle copie de son pire ennemi. Mais maintenant, il avait l'impression de voir les choses d'une manière totalement différente.

Il était petit, certes, et il le restait mais finalement ça n'était pas si problématique que ça et puis sa petite voix intérieur lui susurrait qu'au contraire, ça ne le rendrait que plus dominant mais il la fit taire. Il n'allait pas perdre les pédales plus qu'il ne les perdait déjà. Lui, avec Potter… Ca serait un comble… Potter portait ces vêtements trop grands et usés jusqu'à la corde… D'ailleurs, en parlant de corde, c'était ce qui tenait son pantalon… Même pas foutu de mettre une ceinture c'était pitoyable.

« Arrêtez de me regarder. »

« Ne me donnez pas d'ordre morveux arrogant. »

« Ah non hein ! » S'exclama Albus en voyant Harry prêt a sauter au cou du professeur de potion. « Suffit ! Harry tu remontes dans ta chambre et vous Severus… Nous allons bien trouver… »

Et le vieux mage avait trouvé de quoi le cacher aux yeux de tout le monde. Mais ça ne suffisait pas a son manque de sang… La maison, toute petite avec seulement deux chambres, un petit salon, une cuisine et une salle de bain, lui semblait plus ridicule encore que sa propre baraque pourrie qu'il habitait deux mois par ans. Mais il fallait avouer, qu'elle était bien mieux entretenue même si elle se trouvait en pleine cambrousse, non loin de la cote nord de la Grande-Bretagne. Dès qu'il mettait le nez dehors - ou plutôt dès que la maison le laissait sortir - il était envahi par les effluves de l'océan tout proche mélangées à la nature environnante. Quand il pouvait sortir, il transplanait dans des pays lointains et étrangers, tuant discrètement, c'était plus facile de savoir qu'ils étaient de parfaits inconnus.

Et puis un jour, il se décida a contacter son vieil ami Lucius Malefoy. C'était vrai que l'aristocrate blond n'avait pas fait que des choses recommandables dans sa vie. Loin de là. Mais il y avait bien une chose qu'on pouvait accorder à Lucius, il n'avait qu'une parole. Qu'importe ce qu'il promettait, que ça soit en bien ou en mal, il tenait toujours parole. D'ailleurs, beaucoup de monde se trompait sur le compte de Lucius, tout comme ils se trompaient sur le sien ou encore sur celui de Drago… Ils n'étaient que façades dans un monde dangereux et n'avaient de cesse de se protéger, de n'importe qui, et parfois même de leur propre personne.

« Bonjour Severus. »

« Ah tu m'as trouvé finalement. »

Le brun eu un sourire en coin alors qu'il regardait le large, comme s'il rêvait de pouvoir partir loin pour ne jamais revenir. Lucius qui venait de transplaner, s'approcha lentement de son vieil ami. Il n'avait pas été très fier de lui, lorsqu'il avait finit par s'attacher a Severus, et qu'il se sentait coupable d'en avoir fait un mangemort… Quelle idée avait-il eu aussi de le recommander au seigneur des ténèbres… Mais c'était loin tout ça et Severus ne lui en avait curieusement jamais voulu.

« C'est pas trop dur ? »

« J'ai bientôt trouvé une potion qui me permettra de garder le contrôle suffisamment longtemps… C'est a base de sang animal mais tant pi… Est-ce que tu es au courant de quelque chose ? »

Le silence s'imposa de lui-même alors que Severus attendait impatiemment et que Lucius réfléchissait a ce qu'il pouvait dire ou non. Mais finalement la voix pausée du blond rompit le seul bruit lointain des vagues sur les rochers.

« C'est a cause de lui… Bellatrix a réussit a lui rentrer dans le crane que tu étais un traitre et il a préféré la croire plutôt que de prendre le risque… »

« Mais pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi ne pas se contenter de me tuer ? »

« Tu ne comprends pas Severus, il veut te garder… Mais en te faisant vampire, il t'enfonce un peu plus dans les ténèbres… »

Severus ne dit rien et invita son ami a entrer dans la petite maison aux murs blancs. Ils s'installèrent autours de la petite table ronde et ne surent que dire un instant avant que le brun n'avoue a mi-mot.

« Je n'y retournerai pas… Jamais… J'en ai assez maintenant. »

« Je te comprend… Et crois moi que s'il ne menaçait pas la vie de Drago… »

« Oui et de Narcissa je sais… »

« Non je m'en fiche de celle là… »

Severus haussa les sourcils, étonné, pris en flagrant délit d'ignorance pour une fois et Lucius ne se fit pas prier pour éclairer sa chandelle.

« Tu ne t'es jamais demandé la raison de mon apparence physique ? »

« Non… Des grands blonds y en a partout… » Marmonna le brun grincheux.

« Je suis un veela… Et Drago aussi d'ailleurs… Mais Narcissa n'est pas ma valéonne… Cette saleté a réussit a embobiner le seigneur des ténèbres ainsi que mes parents pour que je l'épouse… »

« Mais c'est pas possible ça… Les veelas ne s'intéressent qu'à leur valéon… Enfin a ce que je sais. »

« Et tu sais bien. » Répondit Lucius dans un sourire caché. « Mais qui qu'il soit, il n'a pas encore seize ans… Alors pour le moment, Narcissa reste ma femme légitime… Mais après… »

« Après ? » Demanda Severus avec appréhension.

« Après je lui ferait payer toutes ces années a devoir accomplir ce foutu devoir conjugal… » Répondit Lucius avec une lueur meurtrière dans le fond des yeux.

* * *

Fin du premier chapitre

* * *

Allez, n'hésitez pas !

Comme vous le voyez, on va intégrer l'histoire d'amour de notre petit Drago et comme il n'y a aucune indication le concernant, a vous de me dire avec qui vous préférez qu'il finisse XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire, les personnages et le contexte appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.. Moi je ne suis coupable que de l'imagination dont j'ai du faire preuve pour cette histoire et aussi d'avoir emprunter les personnages de J.K.R Pour faire un peu joujou avec eux.

**Résumé:** L'histoire est une réponse au défit de coeurtoxic dont le résumé est en présentation de la fiction.

**Avertissement:** Il va y avoir du Yaoi donc Homophobe s'abstenir.

**Notes de l'auteur:** Alors, les choses se mettent en place pour notre petit trio pas si trio que ça… J'ai trouvé ma bonne raison pour caller Harry dans la même petite maison que Severus… Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus…

**RAR sans mail :**

_Audrey : Et bien tu l'as demandé, la voici_

_Amy3011 : Merci, je prend ton avis en compte et je suis contente que la fic te plaise_

* * *

Et maintenant la fiction.

* * *

**Chapitre II - Où comment tout part en fumée…**

- Aout 1996 -

Ca y était, il avait seize ans et pour une fois il ne fêtait pas son anniversaire chez les Dursley. C'était une chose merveilleuse pour lui. Bon d'accord on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils avaient fait une fête d'enfer, ni même que la maison soit joyeuse et lumineuse, mais au moins il avait eu un excellent gâteau préparé par madame Weasley et il avait pu fêter ça avec ses amis proches, sans compter que pour une fois il recevait ses cadeaux en mains propres et non par hibou. Ça avait été plutôt calme mais mémorable, pour une courte soirée, ils en avaient presque oublié la guerre proche et le danger planant au dessus de leurs têtes.

Maintenant que la maison avait été assainie l'été dernier, les enfants s'ennuyaient un peu dans la demeure Black et comme ils n'avaient pas le droit de sortir, ils tournaient en rond. Même Hermione qui avait finit depuis longtemps ses devoirs de vacances et se retrouvait donc sans rien a faire. Harry aurait voulu faire quelque chose par rapport à Voldemort, il se sentait déjà totalement inutile alors que tout le monde comptait sur lui pour les débarrasser du mage noir mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment faire…

« Harry, tu rêves encore ? » Questionna la voix d'Hermione.

Le brun se tourna vers son amie et haussa les épaules. Qu'avait-il de mieux a faire ? Même s'il n'avait pas encore fait ses devoirs, il avait bien assez le temps, il restait tout un mois… Et puis de toute manière, puisqu'il ne savait absolument pas comment battre Voldemort, il mourrait sur le champ de bataille et les devoirs, l'école, tout ça était inutile puisqu'il n'avait pas d'avenir.

« Pourquoi tu restes tout seul dans ton coin ? T'es pas content d'être ici ? »

« Non… Enfin c'est pas ça mais… Ca me fait penser a Sirius et puis je m'ennuis… Y a rien a faire et on a pas le droit de sortir a cause des mangemorts et tout… »

Tout a leur discutions, les deux adolescents ne se rendirent absolument pas compte des nombreuses silhouettes noires qui se faufilaient en dehors du petit parc du square Grimmaurd avec le plus de discrétion possible pour la mission qui leur était confiée. Bellatrix était folle de joie, ils avaient réussit a coincer cet incapable de Fletcher et il n'en n'avait pas fallu beaucoup pour qu'il livre le secret du quartier général, mettant par la même fin lui-même a sa propre vie. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de tout dire, mais Bellatrix n'était pas sotte et savait parfaitement où son oncle Orion vivait… Le 12 Square Grimmaurd et elle était au courant pour la maison incartable depuis qu'elle était toute petite… Aucun membre de l'ordre n'était au courant, ça serait du gâteau…

Malgré tout, comme ils ne savaient pas combien ils étaient à l'intérieur, elle avait amené pas mal de monde avec elle. D'accord, il aurait été bien mieux qu'elle capture Potter a elle toute seule et s'approprie ainsi toute la gloire mais comme la plus part des mangemorts présents faisaient partit de sa famille, on retiendrait leur nom plus facilement. Les autres étaient des lâches, en général ravis de se faire oublier ce qui l'arrangeait bien entendu. La voie était libre, personne ne surveillait les environs, qu'ils étaient stupides… Bellatrix retint de justesse un rire nerveux et s'avança, suivie par les autres déjà prêt à l'attaque.

Dans le quartier général, il n'y avait que Ron, Hermione, Harry et Ginny de réveillés tout du moins. Remus était là lui aussi, mais la pleine lune venant de passer, il dormait mal et se fatiguait rapidement. Arthur travaillait au ministère et Molly était partit faire des courses, il fallait bien remplir les placards… Quand à Kreattur, il était partit travailler à Poudlard pour ne plus mettre son gros nez dans leurs affaires et tout faire louper comme avec Sirius. Harry et Hermione étaient toujours en train de discuter sagement lorsque Ron et Ginny arrivèrent en trombe dans la chambre des garçons.

« Regardez le scrutoscope ! » S'exclama Ginny, baguette en main.

Ron posa la petite toupie magique sur la table de chevet et immédiatement elle se mis a tourner comme une furie… Par reflexe, Harry regarda à la fenêtre sans se faire voir et remarqua les silhouettes encapuchonnées, il en compta dix… Ils étaient fichus…

« Mais qu'est-ce que qu'on fait ? »

« Allez réveiller Remus et restez caché au deuxième… » Chuchota Harry en sortant sa baguette et en se précipitant hors de la chambre.

« Tu fais quoi ? »

Mais le petit brun ne répondit pas. Ron demanda aux filles d'aller se barricader dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius, la plus éloignée de l'escalier et d'y rester, prêtes à l'attaque. Il se précipita réveiller Remus aussi discrètement que possible alors que Harry atteignait la cheminée du sous-sol.

« Bureau de Dumbledore… Vite ! »

Les flammes s'élevèrent, peut-être un peu trop haut, mais il n'en n'avait rien a faire. Bientôt la tête du directeur arriva dans son champ de vision et Harry n'attendit même pas qu'il lui pose de question.

« Dépêchez vous, ils ont trouvé le quartier général, y en a dix au moins et ils sont… »

Un gros boum retentit, mais la porte étant protégée par de nombreux sorts, elle ne céda pas encore et après un regard rapide vers l'entrée, Harry repris.

« Ils sont à la porte, dépêchez vous, on est au deuxième avec Remus. »

Harry partit sans même que le directeur ne le retienne et Albus n'en n'eu d'ailleurs pas l'idée. Prévenant les membres de l'ordre au plus vite, il se précipita hors du château pour transplaner. D'ailleurs, Rusard passa son après midi a se demander s'il avait déjà vu Albus courir aussi vite.

**HP-SS-LM**

Dans la petite maison sur la côte, Severus fut prévenu comme les autres de l'attaque au quartier général et plutôt que de se terrer dans la maison sans bouger, il se précipita jusqu'à la forêt pour transplaner en toute tranquillité et arriver à Londres sans grande discrétion. Arrivant le premier dans le dos des mangemorts, il resta caché et commença a attaquer avec des sorts violents.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Hurla Bellatrix. « Aidez moi a ouvrir bon sang ! »

« Quelqu'un nous lance des sorts ! » Renseigna la voix de Narcissa.

« Alors que la moitié s'occupe de lui et les autres, aidez moi à ouvrir ça urge. »

Les sorts fusèrent, les mangemorts n'osant pas se séparer par peur d'être encore pris a revers, restèrent a découvert, certains se chargeaient des boucliers d'autres de l'attaque. Severus remercia Merlin pour la première fois d'être devenu vampire, sa nouvelle condition l'aidant a être plus rapide et a encaisser les sorts les moins dangereux sans broncher. Les autres devaient devenir dingues, ils tiraient, mais ne semblaient toucher personne. Severus entendit l'arrivée d'autres membres de l'ordre et se permis de souffler un peu mais au même moment.

« YAHAAA ! »

Bellatrix hurlait sa joie d'être parvenue à ouvrir la porte du quartier général et entra sans demander son reste, immédiatement suivie par la moitié des mangemorts. A peine arrivées dans le hall, ils se firent attaquer du haut des escaliers. Madame Black dans son portrait ne manqua pas de se réveiller et d'insulter tout le monde jusqu'à ce qu'elle reconnaisse Bellatrix et ne l'encourage.

« La teigne ! » Râla Harry entre deux sorts évités. « On dirait que les encouragements de madame Black la rendent plus forte ! »

« Non, pas plus forte. Expeliarmus ! » Répondit Hermione. « Plus vache je crois. PROTEGO ! »

« Merci. » Souffla Ron. « C'est passé près… »

« J'en ai eu un ! » Sautilla Ginny.

Effectivement, un mangemort était actuellement en train de se battre avec une nuée de chauve-furies.

« Génial, plus que neuf ! » Répliqua Harry avec sarcasme.

Bellatrix voulu monter les escaliers mais Hermione plaça un sort de glisséo assez habillement et elle s'étala par terre.

« Super mione ! » S'exclama Ron

« Continuez Hermione, il ne faut pas qu'ils montent. » Ordonna Remus en essayant de toucher Bellatrix en priorité, c'était la pire du groupe.

Alors Hermione s'évertua a enchainer les sorts dès que l'escalier reprenait sa forme première, faisant glisser les mangemorts qui tentaient de les rejoindre. Bellatrix commençait a s'ennerver. Rien ne se passait comme prévu et elle entendait les voix de la bataille à l'extérieur se faire plus proches encore ce qui n'était pas bon signe.

« Remus tenez bon ! » Se fit entendre Dumbledore à la porte d'entrée.

Les mangemorts commencèrent a paniquer, il s'était déplacé lui aussi… Bellatrix abandonna l'idée de capture mais elle devait les empêcher de se cacher aussi surement par la suite. Alors elle craqua et quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne se fraient un passage devant les membres de l'ordre stupéfaits, elle lança un feudeymon dans la maison.

Les mangemorts transplantèrent alors que les monstres de flammes dévoraient la maison. Le rire hystérique de Bellatrix sembla planer un long moment dans les airs après qu'elle soit partie. Les membres de l'ordre étaient stupéfaits… Jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient la fenêtre du premier s'ouvrir.

« Ohé ! On va sauter, on ne peut plus passer dans l'escalier ! » S'exclama Ron.

Ils décidèrent de faire passer Remus en premier, il avait pris un sort juste avant et était blessé à l'abdomen, sans compter sa fatigue. Ils réussirent a le faire passer par la fenêtre, a moitié assommé et il atterri sans grâce aucune sur l'énorme matelas gonflable que Dumbledore avait fait apparaitre sous la fenêtre. Tonks et Kingsley l'aidèrent a se lever et Ginny sauta a son tours. Puis Hermione se lança dans le vide, se précipitant hors du matelas pour laisser la place au suivant.

A l'intérieur, une chimère tenta d'ouvrir la porte de force mais Harry réussit a la bloquer. Ron, surpris, se sentit tout a coup tétanisé par la panique qui prenait enfin sa place dans son esprit. Dehors, on les appelait pour les encourager a sauter rapidement, et à l'intérieur Harry hurlait sur Ron pour qu'il se bouge. Ron se réveilla enfin lors de la deuxième tentative de la chimère et alors que Harry tentait un collaporta, il sauta par la fenêtre… Les secondes semblèrent durer une éternité et Harry n'apparaissait toujours pas à la fenêtre…

« Il doit être gêné par la fumée… » Tenta Ron pour se rassurer.

« Ca fait vraiment longtemps… » Murmura Ginny.

Soudain, de nouveau pop de transplanage retentirent et les mangemorts entourèrent le groupe de l'ordre. Albus ne perdit pas une seconde pour donner les ordres.

« Vite partez, et emmenez les avec vous, rendez vous là où vous savez. Severus allez le chercher et mettez le en lieu sur ! »

Les membres de l'ordre transplantèrent aussitôt, Tonks emportant Remus, Kinglsey se chargeant d'Hermione, Albus de Ginny et Maugrey de Ron. Severus pris sa forme animagus qu'il ne maitrisait pas encore très bien mais réussit a voler jusqu'à la fenêtre ouverte. Il trouva Potter, a terre, semblant avoir perdu connaissance. Immédiatement il le pris dans ses bras et transplana au premier endroit qu'il pensa. Le feudeymon avait bien entendu détruit les sortilèges protégeant la maison et ainsi permis au professeur de transplaner.

**HP-SS-LM**

Dans la petite maison sur la cote, Severus observait Potter profondément endormi sur le canapé. Il n'avait pas l'air en trop mauvais état et pour être sur d'être prévenu de son réveil qui ne se ferait surement pas dans l'immédiat, il plaça sur lui un sort pour le prévenir. Il l'enferma a double tours dans la maison et disparu pour rejoindre les autres membres de l'ordre afin de les rassurer sur le sort de leur merveilleux sauveur. L'ancien professeur de potion arriva non loin de la vieille bicoque des Weasley. « Rendez vous là où vous savez… » Il n'avait pas été franchement clair le directeur mais avec élimination il en avait finalement conclu pour le terrier. Et il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il avait raison. Décidément les Gryffondors étaient bien trop prévisibles.

« Ah Severus c'est vous ! » Accueillit le directeur avec un soulagement non dissimulé. « Entrez et dites nous un peu. »

Le vampire pris tout son temps pour s'installer en face du vieux mage qui lui avait indiqué la place puis il se lança juste avant que tout le monde ne craque et n'essaie de lui sauter a la gorge pour le faire avouer plus vite.

« Il est vivant… »

Il y eu un soulagement collectif exprimé par quelques larmes, des soupirs de bonheurs et des exclamations joyeuses mais pas rassurées pour autant.

« Et ? » Enchaina Albus le plus poliment qu'il pouvait.

« Il a un peu trop respiré de fumée mais il est en forme, un bon sommeil et ça n'y paraitra plus… Il est pas en sucre non plus… »

« Severus ! » S'exclama Molly avec outrance…

« Ah non ne commencez pas ! » S'énerva le directeur en voyant le regard mauvais qu'envoyait le brun à la mère de famille.

Ils avaient des choses plus graves sur les bras qu'une banale divergence d'opinion. Ils n'avaient plus de quartier général, apparemment un membre de l'ordre en moins et cela n'était pas une bonne chose, loin de là… Tout le monde attendait en silence que le directeur prenne une décision pour la suite des évènements. Et Albus le fit, d'un ton calme mais sans réplique.

« Bien, alors vous allez rester ici quand à Harry il restera avec vous Severus. »

Le vampire se leva d'un bond, près a protester mais le vieillard le pris de vitesse et continua.

« Ca n'est même pas la peine de protester Harry n'est en sécurité nulle part sauf dans cette maison. Alors il restera là bas un point c'est tout ! »

Non mais, il n'allait quand même pas laisser Severus avoir le dessus sur lui… Vexé qu'on lui impose la présence du survivant a longueur de journée, Severus partit en trombe sans attendre que Dumbledore en dise d'avantage et en se promettant secrètement de le mordre dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion pour lui clouer le bec.

**HP-SS-LM**

C'était une sensation plutôt curieuse de se dire qu'il était là depuis plusieurs heures a observer le survivant en train de dormir et que ça ne l'ennuyait même pas… Oui, vraiment curieux. Abandonné au sommeil, Potter perdait toute son arrogance et semblait tellement fragile que s'en était déconcertant… Surtout quand Severus se mettait en tête de se demander comment un garçon si fragile était sensé vaincre le mage noir le plus puissant du siècle… Il n'en n'avait aucune idée et peut-être même qu'il n'avait pas envie de savoir après tout ça ne le concernait pas, rien de ce qui venait de Potter ne le concernait…

Pourtant il pouvait bien admettre en son fort intérieur, qu'au fil des années, Potter avait perdu tout ce qui faisait de lui un enfant, a commencer par l'innocence de ces derniers, vivants dans un monde parfait où les problèmes se résument a savoir comment finir son devoir de potion pour la date prévue sans avoir une trop mauvaise note… Où encore comment draguer une fille sans se prendre un râteau directement. Mais Potter avait déjà vu pas mal d'horreurs a son âge, il n'avait que seize ans et avait vu en direct le retours du seigneur des ténèbres l'année dernière. Et puis il avait déjà vécu pas mal de choses… Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il observa le corps du Gryffondor a commencer par son visage détendu, passant par son torse se soulevant doucement au rythme de ses lentes respirations, puis il glissa sur ses longues jambes musclées en échouant sur ses pieds dont il avait ôté les chaussures depuis longtemps.

Potter était pas mal foutu, c'était dommage qu'il ressemble autant a son salaud de père… D'ailleurs, s'il n'avait pas eu les yeux de Lily pour lui rappeler sa promesse, il n'aurait surement jamais eu la moindre préoccupation pour cet avorton… Tout, dans son apparence physique comme dans son attitude de prince en terrain conquis, l'exécrait mais il pouvait bien admettre qu'il était bien foutu malgré tout… En soupirant, il se décida a le faire léviter jusque dans la deuxième chambre pour l'enlever de sa vue avant qu'il ne pete littéralement un câble en pensant trop bizarrement pour son propre salut… Afin de passer le temps, il pris un livre au hasard et tenta de s'y intéresser jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne discrètement frapper à la porte d'entrée.

« Lucius ? »

Mais Severus eu à peine le temps de s'étonner que le blond entrait déjà dans la maison avec toute l'impolitesse dont il pouvait faire preuve et qu'il se précipitait dans le salon. Le vampire referma la porte et lorsqu'il rejoignit Lucius, il le trouva en train de tourner en rond comme enragé par quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le blond se mis a marmonner, comme s'il pensait tout haut.

« Plus marié… Satané bonne femme…. Et cette folle… Comme si c'était ma faute… Où est-il ?… Comment…. Ah Severus tu es là… »

Un raclement de gorge de la part du brun avait suffit a ramener le blond à la réalité des choses et il le saluait maintenant comme si c'était Severus qui s'était invité chez lui sans prévenir avant. Il ne manquait pas de culot tout de même… Mais Severus ne fit aucun commentaire désagréable a ce sujet, il n'avait jamais été dans les habitudes de Lucius de se conduire de façon si singulière.

« Puis je au moins savoir ce qui te met dans cet état ? » Fini-t-il tout de même par demander.

« Je ne suis plus marié… »

« Pardon ? » S'étonna Severus. « Il n'a quand même pas tué Narcissa… »

« Non… Il ne m'aurait jamais fait ce plaisir… Tu penses… Mon valéon a seize ans et je n'ai aucune idée d'où le trouver. »

« Et c'est ce qui te met dans cette colère ? »

Severus pensait sérieusement que Lucius faisait toute une histoire pour pas grand-chose… Après tout il n'attendait que ça de connaitre le jour où il pourrait enfin mettre son mariage avec Narcissa aux oubliettes et maintenant que c'était le cas il trouvait encore le moyen de râler… Mais pourvue qu'il ne réveille pas Potter… Sinon ils voudraient surement s'entre tuer et Severus devrait faire ce qu'il ne souhaitait faire pour rien au monde, c'est-à-dire s'en mêler.. Après tout si Potter aimait les ennuis c'était son problème non ? Oui mais Dumbledore trouverait encore le moyen de lui faire des reproches…

« Tu ne te rends pas compte de la torture que c'est de savoir qu'il est là, quelque part et de ne pas savoir qui c'est… C'est comme d'être amoureux d'un fantôme… C'est épuisant… Surtout pour les nerfs… »

« Et bien cherche le… Au fait… Le ? »

« Oui le… Et ne me regarde pas comme ça ta nature de vampire te pousse également vers les garçons aussi bien que les filles alors ne me juge pas… »

« On a pas le droit de juger un veela quand il s'agit de ses histoires de cœur… » Marmonna Severus.

Certes, il était un sang-mêlé mais il savait, comme tous les sorciers, qu'en ce qui concerne les veelas, la loi était très stricte… Il ne fallait pas se mettre entre eux et leurs valéon et surtout, surtout, si la magie décidait que ça leur tombait dessus, il y avait très peu de chance de s'en sortir sans soucis ou même vivant…

« Et puis je ne fais que ça de le chercher… Mais je dois rester discret Narcissa n'est pas au courant… »

« Bah moi qui pensait que tu te ferais une joie de lui annoncer la 'bonne' nouvelle… »

« Pas tant que Drago ne sera pas en sécurité et pour ça j'attend qu'il déménage… On peut traiter Bellatrix de cinglée mais crois moi que Narcissa ne vaut pas mieux dans ce domaine… C'est simplement qu'elle est plus discrète que sa sœur voila tout… »

Et bien… Ces dernières années n'avaient pas du être de tout repos pour Lucius… Severus retint un soupir et s'affala sur le fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter et Lucius finit par l'imiter en prenant place sur le canapé. La tête posé sur ses mains, il avait l'air drôlement abattu…

« Y aurait pas un autre moyen… Un truc qui ferait en sorte que tu connaisses au moins son nom pour savoir où chercher ? »

« Non… Le seul moyen c'est de le voir… Et tant que je l'aurai pas vu de mes propres yeux, je n'aurai aucune certitudes… »

Le silence se prolongea… Il y avait forcément moyen de faire tout ceci dans la discrétion mais en même temps, peut-être que ça ne marcherait pas s'il y avait toute une foule… Seulement, convoquer tous les jeunes sorciers de seize ans un par un chez lui n'avait rien de bien discret.

« Au fait, il déménage où Drago ? »

« Chez son valéon… »

« Ah… Il l'a trouvé ? »

« Oui, c'est désolant n'est-ce pas… Mon fils réussissant a trouver son valéon avant moi… Ca me désespère… »

« Et bien peut-être a-t-il eu plus de chance voila tout… Et… C'est qui ? »

« Il préfère te le dire lui-même… »

Severus s'étonna intérieurement de l'étrange lueur qui passa dans le regard d'acier mais il n'en fit pas commentaire. Pourquoi Lucius semblait contrarié ? Peut-être que son nouveau gendre ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça finalement… Ou peut-être était-ce simplement parce que Drago savait déjà qui était son compagnon et qu'il pouvait vivre le bonheur contrairement a son père…

« Et comment ça va se passer une fois que tu l'auras trouvé ? »

« Je ne vais quand même pas te faire un dessin… »

« Je ne parlais pas de ça… J'ai entendu dire que les valéons étaient au moins aussi jaloux que leur veela… Alors pour toutes ces années avec Narcissa…. »

« Ah ca va hein ! » S'énerva Lucius en se redressant d'un coup. « M'en parle pas… J'ai assez d'ennuis comme ça pour le moment. »

Severus se renfrogna… Il rentrait chez lui sans demander avant, s'énervait tout seul, ne voulait pas répondre a ses questions et en plus il lui criait dessus quand il essayait de l'aider… Lucius finit par s'en rendre compte.

« Allez fait pas la tête… Je suis sur les nerfs c'est tout… Mais ça fait deux semaines déjà et je ne sais toujours rien et vivre dans l'attente comme ça, ca n'est vraiment pas une bonne chose pour les nerfs… »

**HP-SS-LM**

Dans son immense chambre au manoir Malefoy, Drago regardait fébrilement par la fenêtre ouverte. Il attendait un message de toute urgence et a vrai dire il n'attendait que le moment où il pourrait enfin le rejoindre. Tout a coup, un petit point noir se dessina à l'horizon et il grossissait a mesure qu'il venait vers lui. Un hibou. Drago sentit son cœur battre plus vite mais il s'interdit de se faire des joies pour rien. Peut-être que quelqu'un écrivait à sa mère après tout c'était encore probable… Mais le hibou ne faisait pas mine de vouloir descendre et lorsqu'il arriva sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, Drago sentit son cœur exploser de joie.

Il pris le message et l'oiseau repartit aussitôt sans même attendre un merci ou quoi que ce soit. Le message était de lui et Drago sourit en s'en rendant compte. Fébrilement il ouvrit le parchemin et lut la courte missive qui y était inscrite. Enfin ça y était, puisqu'il avait réussit a faire sortir toutes ses affaires discrètement de la maison, il pouvait enfin aller vivre avec lui. Bien sur il savait depuis longtemps puisqu'il était né au mois d'Avril mais avant il y avait eu Poudlard… Seulement il ne pouvait plus tenir à présent. Drago fit bruler le papier d'un sortilège et il n'en resta bientôt plus aucune trace. Puis il descendit jusqu'au salon pour y retrouver sa mère apparemment agacée.

« Mère ? »

« Ah Drago, as-tu vu ton père ? »

« Non… N'avait-il pas a faire au ministère aujourd'hui ? »

« Peut-être bien… Que me voulais-tu ? »

« J'aimerai aller acheter mes fournitures demain… »

« Mais je suis très occupée demain ! » S'exclama sa mère.

« J'irai seul dans ce cas… »

« Parfait. »

Drago repartit sans demander son reste. Il ne voulait pas savoir pour quelles raisons sa mère était subitement très occupée et il préférait partir de son champ de vision avant qu'elle n'ait idée de se demander tout a coup pour quelle raison il désirait sortir seul… Ca n'était encore jamais arrivé mais sa mère semblait bien trop préoccupée pour se souvenir que son veela de fils avait seize ans depuis plusieurs mois et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas vu l'ombre d'un valéon…

**HP-SS-LM**

Le silence était revenu depuis longtemps maintenant mais Lucius ne semblait pas vraiment enclin a repartir tout de suite alors Severus ne le virait pas a coups de pieds dans le derrière pour être enfin seul et il fit du mieux qu'il pu pour l'ignorer… Cependant, il n'arrivait pas a se concentrer sur son livre avec les nombreux soupirs du blond assis en face de lui.

« Arrête tu vas finir par me désespérer aussi. »

Lucius envoya un regard noir à Severus qui le lui rendit très bien et les deux hommes repartirent dans le silence. Mais Lucius ne se calmait pas pour autant et bientôt Severus se demandait s'il n'aurait pas une crise cardiaque… En tout cas, il lui donnait le tournis depuis qu'il s'était remis a tourner en rond devant lui.

« Tu vas te calmer oui ? »

« Ah t'en a de bonnes toi, c'est pas toi qui vis tout ça… J'en ai marre tu comprends ASSEZ ! »

A aucun moment les deux hommes ne se rendirent compte que le cris de l'aristocrate avait fait sursauter un gringalet brun au premier étage. Surpris et légèrement paniqué, Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas dans son lit. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se rappela de l'attaque des mangemorts au quartier général et il se senti un peu soulagé… Mais pourtant, ça n'était pas la chambre de Ron… Et il entendait des voix au rez-de-chaussée. Après un haussement d'épaules, il se décida a sortir de son lit pour aller voir par lui-même.

La dispute battait son plein. Lucius désespérait de trouver un jour alors qu'il savait son propre fils vivre le bonheur parfait depuis plusieurs mois. Quand a Severus, il ne savait pas comment faire pour qu'il arrête de se plaindre. Alors la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé avait été de le faire sortir de ses gonds par ce qu'il préférait encore les insultes aux jérémiades. Harry arriva sur ses entre faits mais ne fit pas savoir sa présence tout de suite aux deux hommes qui se calmaient.

« Je suis navré… Je crois que je ne me calmerai que lorsque… »

« Ah non ne recommence pas… » Prévint Severus.

« VOUS ? » S'exclama une voix colérique qui détourna l'attention des deux hommes.

D'un même mouvement, Lucius et Severus se tournèrent vers le petit brun pieds nu, la chemise moitié ouverte, les cheveux encore plus en bataille et l'air colérique. Les réactions furent différentes mais une était bien présente dans l'esprit des deux hommes face au survivant… Lucius avait le souffle coupé, enfin il avait trouvé ! Quand a Severus il se préparait déjà au combat, n'attendant qu'un signe de cet abruti… Mais les deux pensèrent en même temps :

'Par Salazar… Il est a croquer…'

* * *

Fin du chapitre 2.

* * *

Place aux Reviews… N'hésitez pas ça fait toujours plaisir XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire, les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient ainsi que le personnage de Samuel Harper. Je ne touche pas le moindre centime pour ces écrits et le seul profit que j'en retire, sont vos reviews alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.

**Résumé : **L'histoire est une réponse au défit de courtois dont le résumé est présent en présentation de la fiction.

**Avertissement : **La fiction contient des passages de scènes Yaoi, les homophobes seront donc forcément déçu alors autant qu'ils passent leur chemin tout de suite.

**Mot de l'auteur : **Deux ans… J'hallucine moi-même… Je vous fait mes plus plates excuses vraiment… Enfin à ceux qui lisent encore… Bien sur j'ai tout un tas de raisons, déménagements (oui au pluriel) nouveau boulot, bébé numéro 3... Et la principale, le fait de me sentir obligée de suivre une histoire d'un autre m'angoissait beaucoup au point de me donner le syndrome de la page blanche.. Mais c'est revenu !

Et maintenant la fiction.

**Chapitre III - Ou comment bien débuter une relation****…**

_« Je suis navré__…__ Je crois que je ne me calmerai que lorsque__…__ »_

_« Ah non ne recommence pas__…__ » Prévint Severus._

_« VOUS ? » S'exclama une voix colérique qui détourna l'attention des deux hommes._

Potter se tenait là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, sa baguette bien serrée entre ses doigts fins et observait Lucius Malefoy sans sembler vouloir cligner les yeux. Dans son regard, il y avait ce mélange de haine et de dégout qui aurait pût faire plaisir à n'importe quel mangemort et qui aurait surement tenu Lucius totalement indifférent avant cela, mais à présent, cela lui faisait mal, comme un poignard en plein cœur qu'on prenait plaisir à enfoncer puis à tourner afin de faire le plus de dégât possible.

Lucius était toujours debout, au beau milieu de la pièce et s'était stoppé net en entendant la voix de Harry, après s'être retourné vivement à cause de la surprise. Il ne pouvait désormais, maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvé, se rassasier de la vue qui s'offrait à ses prunelles acier. Bien sur, Harry le regardait avec tellement de colère et de mépris, mais il le regardait et le veela en lui ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il saurait le faire changer d'avis. Oui, quand il saurait, il ne le haïrait plus car c'était lui, Lucius Malefoy, le seul être à pouvoir le rendre pleinement heureux.

Severus, pour sa part, n'avait pas bougé de son fauteuil et observait la scène avec plusieurs envies contradictoires. Une partie de lui, la plus mauvaise sans doute, espérait que Potter fasse comme d'habitude et se mette à jeter des sorts sans réfléchir. Une autre, plus pragmatique, préférait que le gamin ne le fasse pas histoire de ne pas avoir à s'en mêler et devoir prendre partit pour lui, car il était certain que face à Lucius, Potter ne faisait pas le poids. Une troisième partie de lui s'amusait bien à les observer se regarder en chien de faïence et enfin, une dernière partie se demandait bien pourquoi Lucius restait muet comme une tombe et pour quelle atroce raison il se mettait encore à fantasmer sur cet insupportable gamin.

Bien que l'instant semble durer une éternité, il ne se passa en réalité que quelques minutes à peine avant que Harry ne reprenne tout aussi colérique.

« Je vous ai posé une question… Et vous ! » S'attaqua-t-il à Rogue. « Restez pas planté là à ne rien faire et prévenez Dumbledore. »

« Ne me parlez pas sur ce… »

« Severus. »

Le concerné s'arrêta dans sa réplique cinglante lorsqu'il entendit le ton à la fois coléreux et menaçant que venait d'employer un Lucius désormais très intéressé par sa personne.

« Ne va pas plus loin. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu crois quand même pas que je vais laisser ce sale môme me… »

« C'est lui… » Coupa encore le blond en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

Et soudainement, sa petite matière grise daigna l'éclairer de sa lumière et Severus compris… Il compris que le fameux valéon de Lucius n'était autre que Potter et que c'était à cause de lui que le blond l'enquiquinait depuis qu'il avait fait irruption dans cette maison de manière tout à fait impolie et cela le mis encore plus en colère.

« Et sous se prétexte je dois le laisser me manquer de respect ? » Se reprit-il finalement mais de façon plus posée.

« De quoi vous parlez ? Qu'est-ce que vous complotez tout les deux ? » Demanda Harry, peu désireux de se faire oublier si vite.

Severus eut un rictus amusé et un léger rire moqueur et rabaissant alors que Lucius semblait soudainement mal à l'aise.

« Et bah va-y dit lui… Tu m'emmerdes depuis trois heures à tourner en rond et te plaindre alors dit lui… Mais prépares tes obsèques avant… Ca épargnera du boulot à ton fils… »

Harry était de plus en plus perdu par les propos de Rogue mais il tenait fermement sa baguette, juste au cas où ça ne serait qu'une ruse pour endormir sa méfiance. Il ne comprenait rien à cette histoire mais il était certain d'une chose, il ne faisait pas plus confiance à Rogue qu'à Malefoy.

« Et puis rangez cette baguette vous ! » S'exclama Severus. « Il ne vous fera rien du tout vous pouvez en être sur… »

« Je n'ai pas plus confiance en vous je vous rappelle que vous me haïssez. »

« Oui bien sur… Et je vous ai amené ici sur ordre de Dumbledore juste pour le plaisir de pouvoir vous torturer à longueur de journée… » Marmonna sarcastiquement Severus que la nouvelle rendait décidément bien bavard et à la fois heureux mais curieusement contrarié.

« Rien ne me prouve que c'est sur ordre de Dumbledore que je suis là… »

« Potter cessez votre mélodrame… Je vous signale que si j'avais réellement voulu vous séquestrer pour vous torturer puis vous emmener chez le seigneur des ténèbres, j'aurai commencé par ne pas vous laisser votre baguette à portée de main… Et ne sous-entendez pas que je serais assez stupide pour avoir oublier un tel détail. »

« Il a pas tors… » Intervint Lucius un brin moqueur.

« Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question. »

Décidément il ne lâchait pas le morceau et de savoir que Severus se moquait ouvertement de son infortune ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir posément pour que toutes les chances soient en son avantage alors Lucius décida d'appliquer une méthode qu'il exécrait : la méthode Gryffondor… A savoir, je balance tout sans réfléchir et je verrais ensuite.

« Puisque vous êtes si impatient de le savoir, je suis ici parce que je suis un veela et que depuis trois semaines je ne suis légalement plus marié et pourquoi je ne suis plus marié selon la loi me demanderez vous ? Et bien parce que mon valéon a eut seize ans et que ce genre de lien est bien plus puissant que ceux d'un mariage, même sorcier et traditionnel contrairement à ce que cette garce peut bien s'imaginer… Et donc, pour en revenir à votre question, pourquoi suis-je là ? Et bien parce que Severus est mon ami et que parfois, tout Serpentards au sang froid que nous sommes, nous ressentons le besoin de parler pour passer nos nerfs… Parce qu'en ce qui concernes mes nerfs, ils sont à vif et ce depuis deux semaines et demi, monsieur Potter… Pour finir et avant que vous ne posiez la question, Severus a raison de dire que je ne vous ferai aucun mal car, comble de chance pour moi qui joue de malheur depuis le début, il se trouve que mon valéon, je l'ai trouvé et que ça n'est personne d'autre que vous, monsieur Potter… »

Severus devait être grandement étonné d'une si grande tirade car il avait levé non pas un mais les deux sourcils, oui, oui, parfaitement, les deux. Il fallait dire que bien qu'il ait parlé d'une voix aussi calme que possible du début à la fin, on pouvait clairement comprendre dans le ton et l'empressement de Lucius qu'effectivement, il était à bout de nerf et Severus comprenait également que le blond craigne de voir la fin de ses jours arriver bien plus vite que prévu car Potter ne l'aimait pas et non content de ne pas l'aimer, il avait tout un tas de raisons de le haïr…

Lucius, lui, ressentait deux sentiments assez contradictoires. Maintenant qu'il avait tout avoué, une partie de lui était soulagée qu'il sache enfin et que son valéon le sache aussi par la même occasion, il était également heureux de ne pas s'être emporté malgré ses nerfs à fleur de peau, mais il était également nerveux, très nerveux, car un simple « je préfèrerai mourir plutôt que de vous laisser m'approcher » pourrait mettre définitivement fin à ses jours… Aucun des deux mangemort n'était donc prêt à entendre ce qui allait finalement sortir de la bouche du survivant sur un ton déconfit.

« C'est quoi un veela ?! »

**HP-SS-LM**

- Aout 1996 -

Sur le chemin de traverse, Drago avait fait ses achats tout seul comme un grand et avait fait le plus vite possible sans paraitre suspect le moins du monde. Il s'était ensuite éloigné, sachant parfaitement que son meilleur ami lui servirait d'alibi si jamais sa mère se posait des questions sur son retours tardif. Il fallait réellement qu'il le voit, cela faisait trop longtemps et tout un mois à attendre encore aurait été trop difficile car son être l'appelait de tous ses vœux.

Le petit blond qui avait bien grandit, transplana dès que cela lui fut possible et arriva à destination sans encombres. Il s'avança dans la rue comme si de rien n'était, passa le petit portillon du jardin qui entourait une petite maisonnette et s'avança avec autant de calme que possible. C'était comme si chaque battement de son cœur était parfaitement conscient qu'à chaque pas il s'approchait de son seul amour. Comme à chaque fois qu'il pouvait s'éclipser en douce depuis le mois d'avril, il n'eut pas à frapper à la porte pour qu'elle s'ouvre sur lui, le seul, l'unique, le meilleur… Sans réfléchir, il lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa avec passion…

« Tu m'as tellement manqué. » Chuchota-t-il entre deux baisers langoureux. « Tellement… Dit moi que bientôt je pourrais venir… Je t'en prie… Je ne peux plus rester loin de toi comme ça… »

Mais la réponse attendrait bien qu'ils aient eut un peu plus d'intimité ensemble et Drago semblait penser exactement la même chose que son valéon car il n'insista pas plus, se promettant de remettre ça à plus tard.

**HP-SS-LM**

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Répondit Severus qui repris le plus vite le sens de la parole.

Sur le cul, il fallait bien le dire, Lucius, totalement pris au dépourvu par la question, se laissa tomber dans le premier fauteuil qui était vide. Il était pourtant persuadé que Potter serait au courant… Tous les sorciers et sorcières approchant leur seizième année étaient au courant, alors pourquoi pas lui ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ne fasse jamais rien comme personne ?!

« C'est quoi un veela ? » Répéta Harry.

« Tu m'as bien dit qu'il avait assisté à cette mascarade de coupe du monde. » Demanda Severus au blond.

Le blond en question, se passa une main sur les yeux et fit un léger signe affirmatif de la tête alors qu'il mesurait l'ampleur des difficultés qu'il allait devoir affronter, à commencer par le fait de faire accepter à Potter l'histoire des veelas. Severus repris sur un ton professoral.

« Vous avez donc vu les vélanes de Bulgarie… »

« Où est le rapport ? »

« Vous êtes un inculte Potter, ça, je l'ai toujours sut, mais malheureusement j'ignorai à quel point… »

« Severus. » Menaça son soi-disant ami sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

« Bien… Asseyez vous ça risque d'être long… » Au bout de quelques secondes sans qu'Harry ne bouge, Severus repris en levant les yeux au ciel. « Lucius, donne moi ta baguette qu'il arrête d'avoir peur que tu l'attaques par surprise. »

Le blond s'exécuta, jugeant qu'il y avait bien pire que le fait de se retrouver désarmé. Severus pris sa baguette ainsi que la sienne et les posa toutes les deux sur la table.

« Prenez les… Mais ne les abimez pas… Enfin la mienne du moins. »

Harry hésita, mais, gardant toujours fermement sa baguette pointée en direction des deux hommes, il s'approcha et récupéra les armes avant de consentir à s'asseoir en face d'eux dans un fauteuil assez éloigné, ne rangeant aucune baguette pour autant et les gardant précieusement sur ses genoux.

« Les vélanes et les veelas sont à peu de choses près la même créature… Excepté que les veelas soient des hommes et qu'ils ne puissent pas prendre l'apparence d'animal lorsqu'ils sont en colère… Ce sont des sorciers, d'une grande beauté, d'un charisme fou et généralement arborant une chevelure blonde… Dans le cas de Lucius, blond platine… Bref, les veelas sont des créatures magiques au même titre que les loup-garou… Enfin… Avec moins d'inconvénients aussi bien au niveau physique que social. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Et bien au contraire des loup-garou, craints et rejetés de la société, les veelas sont plutôt mis sur une espèce de pied d'estale… Vous n'imaginez même pas, Potter, ce que certains seraient capable de faire dans l'espoir d'être le valéon ou la valéonne, d'un veela… »

« Pourquoi ? Ils ont d'autres pouvoirs magiques ? »

« Les trucs banals… Plus forts, plus endurants, plus vifs et bien sur avec plus de charme, mais surtout pour leurs valéons… Bien sur, sur le plan privé, ils sont très jaloux, protecteurs et fidèles… Chaque sorcier atteignant presque l'âge de seize ans entend dire de la bouche de ses parents que l'amour d'un veela est le plus pur et le plus sincère qui puisse exister sur terre car il est créé par la magie elle-même et qu'on a pas le choix dans l'histoire. Aussi bien le veela que le valéon… Et rejeter cet… Ce sentiment, revient à rejeter la magie dans son ensemble… En plus de tuer le veela en question qui ne peut pas concevoir la vie sans son âme-sœur… Si vous n'avez pas compris Potter, il est pratiquement interdit, et même totalement stupide et inconscient de rejeter un veela. »

« Mais euh… Pourquoi ça serait moi ? »

« Comme si on le savait… » Marmonna Severus. « Tout ce qu'on peut affirmer c'est qu'en vous voyant, Lucius à sut que c'était vous et personne d'autre et qu'en un quart de seconde, à ses yeux uniquement je vous rassure, vous êtes passé du statut de petit con emmerdeur à celui de futur amant vénéré… »

Severus évita de justesse un poing en pleine figure et le poing en question n'appartenait à nul autre que Lucius.

« Ne me frappe pas… Premièrement tu sais que j'aurai le dessus et deuxièmement… Lucius tu tombes bien bas, te battre à la moldue je ne t'ai jamais vu faire une chose pareille. »

« C'est uniquement parce que je n'ai plus ma baguette pour l'instant… Au prochain il n'aura même pas le temps de me voir la prendre et toi tu te boufferas un avada entre les deux yeux. »

« Et ça me ferait quoi hein ? Une petite sieste gratuite pendant quelques heures tout au plus. »

« Hein ?! » S'exclama Harry.

« Oui, Severus raconte et détaille toute mes caractéristiques liées à mon statut, mais il oublie de vous dire qu'il est lui-même un vampire et qu'il a pratiquement les mêmes. »

« Hein ? Arrêtes de raconter de telles âneries Lucius. »

« Alors t'es pas au courant… » Sourit le blond d'un air moqueur.

« Les vampires n'ont pas d'âme-sœur. »

« Au sens propre du thermes non… C'est plutôt le thermes 'calice prédestiné' qu'ils utilisent… Mais ça revient au même puisque les vampires couchent avec leurs calices et finissent par les aimer… »

« Comment tu sais ça toi ? »

« Je te montrerai… Je suis un veela, les créatures magiques et semi-humaines, je les connais toutes sur le bout des doigts… Question de curiosité personnelle. »

« Tu voulais connaitre tes potentiels rivaux les plus dangereux n'est-ce pas ? »

Lucius ne répondit pas, ce qui prouvait à Severus qu'il avait touché dans le mil. Une fois de plus, Harry se rappela à leur bon souvenir, agacé d'être encore oublié alors qu'il était sensé être le centre de la conversation.

« Et donc ? En ce qui me concernes ? Je laisse gaiment monsieur Malefoy me violer selon son bon plaisir et me sortir du placard de temps en temps ? »

« Jamais de la vie ! » S'exclama Lucius en se levant d'un bond, outré, mais restant devant son fauteuil après avoir vu les mains de Harry se cramponner avec plus de force sur les trois baguettes.

« Un viol… Vous avez de bien grands mots. » Intervint Severus.

« Pensez de moi ce que vous voulez mais jamais je n'ai obligé qui que ce soit à faire de telles choses et encore moins… »

« De toutes manières l'attraction le fera tomber fou amoureux de toi alors… »

« L'attraction ? »

« L'attraction vélanes… La magie fait bien les choses on dirait, Potter. »

« J'veux parler à Dumbledore… Lui il me dira la vérité. »

« Et en plus il ne nous croit toujours pas… » Marmonna Severus en se levant.

« Vous allez où là ? »

« À la cheminée, contacter Dumbledore pour lui demander de venir vous confirmer que nous ne faisons que dire la vérité depuis le début… Vous êtes satisfait ? »

**HP-SS-LM**

Alanguis dans leur lit conjugal depuis près d'une demi-heure bien qu'ils ne dorment ni l'un ni l'autre, Drago et l'amour de sa vie profitaient de ce temps de calme, de tendresse et de complicité qu'ils avaient toujours après avoir fait l'amour lorsque Drago décida de revenir à l'attaque.

« Répond moi… Quand est-ce que je pourrais venir… »

« C'est tellement dangereux pour toi. »

« Je m'en fiche, je veux l'assumer tu comprends, je ne veux pas qu'on pense que j'ai honte… Je suis fier au contraire, tellement fier et heureux… Toutes mes affaires sont là. »

« Et tes parents ? »

« J'enverrai un hibou à ma mère… »

« Et ton père ? »

« Je lui envoie un patronus sur le champ si tu veux mais je t'en prie ne me demande pas d'attendre encore… »

« C'est d'accord… Tu peux rester. »

HP-SS-LM

Alors que Harry et Lucius attendaient sagement dans le petit salon que Severus passe son appel à la cheminée non loin d'eux et qu'ils essayaient de ne pas prendre garde à la conversation du professeur de potion, une silhouette lumineuse en forme d'animal à quatre pattes se faufila dans la maison et s'arrêta devant Lucius, s'asseyant à ses pieds avant de parler avec la voix de son fils unique.

« Papa, Je ne sais pas où tu te trouves actuellement mais j'espère que tu es tout seul car je voulais que tu sois le premier à savoir que ça y est, je m'installe avec mon valéon. J'espère que tu ne prendras pas la nouvelle trop mal et que tu ne m'en veux pas de te laisser seul avec elle, mais je ne peux plus tenir loin de lui. Ah oui, j'oubliai… Remus est content que tu l'acceptes aussi bien dans la famille. »

La mâchoire de Harry ainsi que celle de Severus semblèrent se décrocher et vouloir tomber sur le sol.

« Lupin ?! C'est Lupin son valéon ?! » S'exclama le brun en oubliant totalement Albus qui avait coupé la cheminée pour venir les voir. « Je comprend pourquoi il préférai me le dire lui-même, il devait savoir que je ne t'aurai pas crut si tu me l'avais raconté. »

« Drago aussi est veela ? » Demanda Harry.

« C'est héréditaire Potter. »

« Et les veela c'est pas comme les loup-garou avec les vampires ? Ils ne peuvent pas se voir il parait. »

« Boniments de moldus en mal de frissons Potter… Si je ne supporte pas Lupin c'est uniquement parce que c'est un lâche qui n'a jamais sut affronter ses soi-disant amis… Amis qui, s'ils étaient encore en vie, l'auraient surement très mal pris d'ailleurs… »

« Et vous défendez pas Remus, vous ? »

« C'est pas mon valéon. » Sourit Lucius. « Mais qu'il parle de lui comme ça devant Drago et il va être surpris… Il a déjà créé son lien depuis longtemps… Lui. »

Severus fit une drôle de tête, se résignant apparemment à tenir sa langue et ses commentaires acerbes devant le plus jeune des Malefoy histoire de ne pas le mettre en colère pour l'éternité.

« Et vous avez accepté Remus ? » Enchaina Harry qui ne voulait décidément pas lâcher le morceau.

« Personne n'a le choix et c'est doublement le cas pour Drago et Remus… Autant l'accepter dès le début pour rendre les choses plus faciles et agréables… Je me console en me disant qu'il est au moins un peu plus jeune que moi… Et qu'il fait aussi des efforts de cordialité de son coté… Remus est adulte et mature, heureusement… Disons simplement que nous mettons de l'eau dans notre vin car jamais, jamais je ne laisserai qui que ce soit me séparer de mon fils. »

« Ca vaut aussi pour Potter ? » Demanda sournoisement Severus. « Parce que je te signale qu'ils se détestent tous les deux… D'ailleurs, ça va être drôle quand tu vas annoncer l'identité de ton valéon à ton fils… Lucius, promet moi que tu le fera en face et quand je serai là pour voir ça. » Demanda-t-il avec un air de chat gourmand.

« C'est pas le moment… Quels que soient les griefs entre vous, je ne rejetterai pas mon fils, jamais. Remus et moi, nous faisons des efforts pour que les choses se passent agréablement, à défaut de s'apprécier pour le moment… Je m'attend à ce que Drago et Harry fassent de même. Ça n'est que justice… »

« C'est vrai que c'est plutôt équitable… » Confirma Severus, légèrement déçu que Lucius ait une solution à tout. Ca lui gâchait son plaisir, il fallait bien qu'il en profite avant de devoir se trouver quelqu'un d'autre à martyriser…

« Me voici Severus…. Monsieur Malefoy… »

« J'ai sa baguette monsieur. » S'exclama Harry sans laisser au directeur le temps d'aller plus loin. « Ils me racontent tout un tas de choses qui sont totalement… »

« Harry… Pour avoir étudié moi-même son arbre généalogique il y a de cela quelques années, je peux t'affirmer que monsieur Malefoy est un veela… La seule chose pour laquelle je voudrai confirmation, c'est à propos de ce lien et pour cela, nous n'avons pas vraiment de solution… »

« Je vois… Encore à moi le sale boulot… Regardez bien je le ferai pas deux fois hein… Vous êtes prêt ? » Demanda Severus.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, se rapprochant par là même de Dumbledore et de Harry et il s'adressa au brun.

« Potter, vous n'être qu'un incapable, un imbécile, un lâche incompétent tout juste bon à sauter à pied joints dans les problèmes en embarquant tout le monde avec vous et jamais vous ne serez capable de…. »

Mais de quoi ? Personne ne le sut car Lucius venait de coller une bonne droite dans le nez de Severus.

« Je t'ai interdit de faire ça ! » S'exclama-t-il froidement alors que sa poitrine se soulevait avec force au rythme de sa respiration colérique.

« Je vois… Merci pour votre sacrifice Severus, quoi que j'ai déjà entendu pire de votre bouche… »

« Je ne voulais pas risquer la sieste pour le moment… »

Mais Severus mentait, oui, il mentait car en réalité, s'il n'avait as été plus loin dans ses insultes, bien qu'il l'ait fait à de nombreuses reprises, c'était à cause de ce sentiment de culpabilité qui l'assaillait à chaque parole et qui n'était pourtant jamais venu le ronger jusqu'à présent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire, les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient ainsi que le personnage de Samuel Harper. Je ne touche pas le moindre centime pour ces écrits et le seul profit que j'en retire, sont vos reviews alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.

**Résumé : **L'histoire est une réponse au défit de coeurtoxic dont le résumé est présent en présentation de la fiction.

**Avertissement : **La fiction contient des passages de scènes Yaoi, les homophobes seront donc forcément déçu alors autant qu'ils passent leur chemin tout de suite.

**Mot de l'auteur : **Et bien pour tout avouer je suis surprise que vous soyez encore aussi nombreux à venir lire mais c'est une surprise très agréable. Alors comme je l'ai expliqué en privé à coeurtoxic, le correcteur à dût modifier son pseudonyme sans que je ne le vois, j'en suis navrée.

Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir et je fais une petite mention spéciale pour Yukina21 et ses félicitation sur bébé 3 ^^

Et maintenant la fiction.

**Chapitre IV - Ou comment se retrouver coincé avec deux mangemorts.**

- Août 1996 -

« Traite de plaisanteries. » Conclus finalement Dumbledore au bout d'un moment.

Aux regards que lui lançaient Severus et Lucius, il y avait fort à parier que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient apprécier le thermes de 'plaisanterie' car il était clair qu'aucun des deux ne s'amusaient de la situation… D'ailleurs, il n'y avait qu'Albus pour s'amuser à leurs dépends ainsi.

« Harry, je suis navré mais il va falloir que tu restes ici pour le moment. C'est encore le seul endroit qui soit mieux sécurisé que notre ancien quartier général. »

« Je serai tout seul ? »

« Non… Severus est désormais considéré comme traitre à abattre dans les rangs des mangemorts… Apparemment, aux dernières nouvelles, le vampire qui vous a fait ça n'était pas sensé faire de vous ce que vous êtes devenu… »

« Il était sensé me tuer alors. » Décrypta Severus.

« Tout à fait… »

« Alors je vais rester avec Rogue ?! » S'exclama Harry qui voyait ses cauchemars se réaliser.

« Ca n'est pas tout… Lucius. »

Le blond détourna son attention vers le vieux mage, tout comme les deux bruns, intrigués.

« Votre femme… Excusez moi, ex-femme, s'est rendu compte que les liens du mariage ne vous liaient plus… »

« Comment as-t-elle fait ? Je ne lui ai encore rien dit. »

« Il semblerait qu'elle n'ait plus accès à votre coffre à Gringotts… Ca l'a d'ailleurs mis dans une rage sans nom… Et quand elle a sut que votre fils était lié à Remus, elle est allé raconter à Voldemort que vous étiez tout deux devenu des traitres… »

« De toutes manières, avec Harry, je ne serai pas retourné là bas. »

« Alors si je comprend bien… » Revint Harry à la charge. « Je vais rester enfermé ici avec Rogue _et _Malefoy… Pendant combien de temps ? »

« Au moins jusqu'à Poudlard… Et je ne suis pas certain que tu pourras y retourner… Il va me falloir un peu de temps pour organiser tout ça… »

« Super… » Ironisa le plus jeune.

D'un geste trop fluide trahissant son habitude d'envoyer sa baguette à Ron qui avait tendance à la laisser trainer partout dans le dortoir, il envoya les baguettes de Rogue et Malefoy vers leurs propriétaires qui, vifs, les attrapèrent sans encombre, contrairement à Ron qui se la prenait dans le visage une fois sur deux. Il se laissa ensuite tomber dans le fauteuil qu'il avait quitté un peu plus tôt et sans grâce aucune.

« Professeur Dumbledore… » Intervint Severus, qui seul, connaissait déjà les lieux.

« Oui ? »

« Comment allons nous faire pour dormir ? Car je suppose que Lucius se ferait une joie de partager le lit de Potter mais… Pour ma part… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, il y a déjà deux chambres supplémentaires… Cette maison à la particularité de s'agrandir selon les besoins de leurs occupants. »

« Peut-être que si j'ai besoin de ne jamais les croiser j'aurai mon propre petit appartement alors. »

« Je ne crois pas Harry… Désolé… Et puis vois les choses du bon coté, il faut bien que vous appreniez à vous connaitre, Lucius et toi. »

« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi. » Marmonna le brun vexé de voir ses doux rêves s'envoler si vite.

« Harry… Je vais me permettre de te rappeler de bien prendre garde aux paroles que tu utiliseras devant Lucius Malefoy car, si je peux concevoir que tu ne sois pas immédiatement prêt à t'imaginer en couple avec lui, tu peux également comprendre qu'une parole de trop et il peut en mourir… Tu ne voudrais pas avoir sa mort sur la conscience n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non monsieur le directeur. » Répondit Harry après un moment de silence que Lucius trouva trop long.

« C'est décidé ! » S'exclama Albus avec un entrain que Harry et Severus trouvèrent fort déplacé. « Lucius, bien entendu, je donnerai le lieu à Remus et Drago en leur faisant promettre de garder ça pour eux, ils pourront vous rendre une petite visite de temps en temps. »

« Merci c'est aimable de votre part. »

« Voyons, voyons, ne dites pas de sottises, c'est tout de même votre fils et votre beau-fils. »

Lucius fit la grimace à la fin de la phrase mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Apparemment, il se gardait bien de renier l'amour de son fils pour le lycan, même lorsque ces derniers n'étaient pas là pour l'entendre. Cela prouvait qu'il tenait réellement, à thermes, à s'entendre avec Remus, à la fois pour son fils et pour garder une harmonie dans le cercle familial.

**HP-SS-LM**

Après quelques minutes d'un silence pesant où personne ne semblait vouloir bouger le petit doigts depuis le départ de Dumbledore, Severus poussa un soupire de contrariété, se leva, repris le livre qu'il tentait vainement de lire avant l'arrivée de Lucius, retrouva sa page et s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil avant de se remettre dans sa lecture.

Harry, ne sachant pas tellement quoi faire et s'attendant à ce qu'on le traite comme un gamin qui ne peut rien décider sans l'accord des plus âgés, se demandait bien ce qu'il allait pouvoir inventer pour passer ses journées de manière plus rapide et surtout le plus solitaire possible. Il fini par se décider à faire le tour du propriétaire afin de ne plus être sous le regard de Lucius Malefoy qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

Une fois qu'Harry eut quitté la pièce principale, Lucius ne s'arrêta pas de réfléchir pour autant. La situation était compliquée et il essayait de trouver le meilleur moyen de rendre les choses le plus facile possible. Mais ça n'était pas une mince affaire. Faire avaler la pilule à Drago, ça n'était pas ce qui l'effrayait le plus car une petite prise d'autorité et un petit rappel sur les propres efforts qu'ils faisaient avec Remus devraient suffire à étouffer les envies de vengeances de son fils ainsi que de son futur compagnon. Non, le plus dur serait de faire accepter à Harry ses propres sentiments qui étaient arrivés comme un cheveux sur la soupe à l'instant même où il l'avait vu quelques heures plus tôt. Ensuite, il faudrait pousser Harry à admettre qu'il ressentait des choses lui aussi et le tout en lui faisant découvrir le véritable Lucius Malefoy.

**HP-SS-LM**

Harry, bien heureux de ne plus être sous le regard scrutateur de Lucius, avait d'abord découvert la petite cuisine qui était bien équipée et surtout bien approvisionnée. Il avait ensuite décidé de se rendre à l'étage où les trois chambres ainsi que la salle de bain se trouvaient. Le Gryffondor avait commencé par voir la salle de bain qui n'était pas bien grande et ne contenait qu'une douche et un évier, mais après tout, ils n'allaient pas passer leur vie dedans… Surtout Rogue, pensa sournoisement Harry. Il avait ensuite ouvert la porte de la première chambre puis la seconde et s'était rendu compte qu'elles étaient identiques, la maison ne se foulait donc pas des masses pour meubler ses pièces. Il ouvrit la troisième chambre avec le faible espoir qu'elle soit différente, mais tout était exactement à la même place.

Un lit deux places se trouvait au fond de la pièce, face à la porte. Sur le mur de gauche il y avait une grande armoire et à droite un petit bureau juste sous la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'arrière de la maison. Il y avait également quelques étagères vides, surement au cas où ils auraient voulu mettre quelques effets personnels, et puis rien d'autre. Elle était dans les tons clairs et pastels, rien de bien folichon. Son choix pour la chambre ne prendrait pas en compte la décoration mais uniquement le fait de savoir dans quelle chambre Malefoy se déciderait à aller pour dormir…

« Plutôt fade n'est-ce pas ? » Interrompit une voix masculine.

Harry sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il y ait du monde, mais ne se tourna pas, sachant parfaitement que son interlocuteur n'était autre que Lucius Malefoy.

« C'est qu'une chambre… Et elles sont toutes pareilles. »

Lucius, par curiosité, ouvrit la porte de la chambre qui se trouvait la plus éloignée de celle que Harry avait ouvert en dernier.

« C'est celle que vous choisissez ? » Demanda le brun.

« Pourquoi ? C'est celle où tu veux dormir ? »

Harry ne répondit pas et eut un regard blasé vers le blond qui ne le regardait curieusement pas, perdu dans ses pensées tout en observant la chambre. Harry se pris à l'observer, à détailler cette silhouette fine et grande à moitié éclairé par les rayons du soleil passant dans la fenêtre de la chambre et à moitié dans l'ombre du couloir. La peau pâle, le visage rêveur et légèrement soucieux, il observait la pièce bien que ses prunelles acier ne semblaient pas bouger. Harry devina qu'il observait le paysage par la fenêtre. Une main sur la poignée de la porte, l'autre dans sa poche, il portait une chemise en soie et un pantalon clair qui retombait souplement sur ses chaussures. Ses cheveux détachés retombaient sur ses épaules et semblaient briller du coté où le soleil se reflétait dessus. Harry se surpris à le trouver beau ainsi détendu et pensif.

Lucius sembla soudainement se rendre compte de l'attention dont il faisait l'objet car son regard se fit moins rêveur et sa tête se tourna en direction de Harry avec lenteur. Un sourcil surpris se haussa légèrement de se savoir ainsi détaillé et surtout de savoir qu'il était la cause du rougissement soudain des joues du plus jeune qui semblait soudainement vouloir regarder partout ailleurs sauf dans sa direction.

« Je crois que je vais choisir cette chambre. » Continua Lucius.

Alors Harry choisirait celle devant laquelle il se tenait. Mais il se garderait bien de le dire à Lucius qui aurait surement vite fait de changer d'avis.

« C'est Rogue qui vous a chassé du salon ? »

« Quand il lit, Severus n'est pas franchement de bonne compagnie alors j'ai décidé de visiter un peu histoire de ne pas me perdre. »

« Comme par hasard. » Marmonna Harry en entrant dans la chambre.

« Harry ? »

Le brun s'arrêta net mais sans brusquerie, ne se retournant pourtant pas vers Lucius Malefoy, il écoutait pour savoir ce qu'il lui voulait.

« Me laisseras-tu une chance de te prouver que tu ne me connais pas ? »

Le brun baissa légèrement la tête et ferma brusquement la porte sans répondre à la question. Lucius pris une profonde inspiration, un petit pincement au cœur, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Dans le fond, il préférait encore ne pas avoir de réponse plutôt que d'entendre un non, même si ça laissait supposer qu'il se taisait justement pour suivre les recommandations de Dumbledore et éviter de le conduire à une mort certaine par sa faute. Il referma la porte qu'il avait ouverte et retourna au salon.

« Tu prendras la chambre du milieu. »

« Hors de question, je préfère être le plus éloigné possible de vous deux si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Vous entendre, très peu pour moi. »

« Pour le moment ça n'est pas à l'ordre du jour et s'en est même loin et puis je sais encore utiliser les sorts d'insonorisation. »

« Potter t'a dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

« Non… Il suit les recommandations de Dumbledore… Il se tait. »

« Ca va pas être évident… Je ne voudrais pas être à ta place… Dit moi au fait, tes livres sur les vampires, je suppose qu'ils sont dans ton manoir… »

« Oui… »

« Dommage, j'aurai aimé les lire. »

« Et alors ? Tu travailles à Poudlard, appelle cet elfe dont Potter m'a généreusement débarrassé, il sait où sont mes ouvrages. »

« C'est pas idiot. » Réfléchit Severus en posant son livre sur ses genoux et se demandant si ça allait fonctionner. « Dobby ? »

Un plop raisonna légèrement et le petit elfe de maison se pencha immédiatement jusqu'à presque toucher le sol alors qu'il se trouvait aux pieds de Severus.

« Vous avez appelé Dobby, professeur, monsieur ? »

« Lucius a quelque chose à te demander. »

Le petit elfe, tremblant, se tourna vers le blond avec un regard effrayé.

« Severus voudrait consulter mes ouvrages personnels sur la nature vampirique… Il se trouve que je ne peux pas me rendre au manoir, alors si tu le veux bien, vas le lui chercher et ramène le. »

« Oui monsieur, tout de suite. »

L'elfe disparu comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses et lorsqu'il eut ramené le livre en question à Severus, celui-ci le congédia pour qu'il retourne à Poudlard, sans doute à son plus grand soulagement.

« Je t'ai rarement vu t'adresser aussi poliment à un elfe… » Commenta Severus alors qu'il commençait à feuilleter le livre.

« Je sais que Harry l'aime bien. »

Severus eut une grimace, comprenant que la partie vélane de Lucius le poussait à plaire à son valéon par tous les moyens possible afin de rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces.

« Les non initié considèrent les valéons comme des esclaves du lien , mais finalement c'est plutôt les veelas qui le sont… »

« Oui… Et tu verras que c'est pareil pour les vampires qui sont bien plus dépendants du lien que les calices… Parce que le calice ne reçoit pas le retours de lien et peut donc blesser mentalement son vampire sans en subir les conséquences. »

« Ô joie… » Commenta Severus ce qui fit légèrement rire Lucius.

**HP-SS-LM**

La première nuit que Harry avait passé dans la petite maison de Dumbledore, il n'avait que peut dormi, persuadé que Lucius profiterait de son sommeil pour venir en catimini dans sa chambre lui faire des choses peut recommandables. Mais rien de tout ça ne s'était produit et ni Lucius, ni Severus d'ailleurs, n'étaient sortit de leurs chambres. Pourtant, les deux plus âgés n'avaient pas dormi d'avantage. Lucius se rongeait les sangs en pensant à Harry et à tout le chemin qu'il lui restait à parcourir avant de pouvoir le réclamer comme amant et Severus, lui, se demandait pour quelle fichue raison ce gamin l'intéressait autant.

A vrai dire, il pensait que le seul genre d'idée qu'il aurait à son encontre, ce serait de l'ignorer au maximum et de l'éviter le plus possible histoire de passer d'avantage de moments agréables. Avant, Potter n'était qu'un caillou dans sa chaussure, une plaie vivante à lui tout seul, le seul être sur terre qu'il ne voulait croiser pour rien au monde s'il voulait passer une journée relativement agréable… Mais à présent… À présent, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'intéresser à ce foutu gamin et d'essayer de le faire réagir. Il trouvait cela très peu normal et ne comprenait pas d'où venait ce besoin de se faire remarquer de Potter ou même de ne plus l'insulter aussi durement qu'avant histoire de se venger par procuration.

Les journées se suivaient et se ressemblaient toutes plus ou moins. Harry passait le plus clair de son temps barricadé dans sa chambre et s'occupait grâce à ses affaires scolaire que Dumbledore lui avait rapporté depuis peu. Lucius ruminait dans son coin et Severus prenait le risque de sortir prendre l'air de temps en temps, mais rarement et peu de temps. Ils se croisaient parfois le midi, mais Harry s'arrangeait généralement pour ne pas manger aux mêmes heures qu'eux, quitte à se priver de repas de temps en temps. Il voulait à tout prix éviter de croiser Lucius Malefoy.

« Encore une fois, on dirait qu'il ne viendra pas manger. » Constata Severus alors que vingt-deux heures sonnaient à la pendule et qu'ils n'avaient pas vu l'ombre d'un Potter dans les parages.

Lucius soupira, pris de quoi remplir une assiette qu'il posa sur un plateau ainsi qu'un verre et une carafe de jus de citrouille puis il monta au premier étage. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Harry et frappa puis attendit. Mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Excédé, il ne comptait pas repartir sur cette défaite car s'il ne le bousculait pas un peu de temps en temps, ils ne risquaient pas de faire avancer les choses et Harry se montrait décidément bien têtu.

« Harry… Je sais que tu es là et je suis venu t'apporter à manger. »

Lucius attendit un instant puis repris sans colère aucune.

« Tu ne devrais pas t'empêcher de manger uniquement pour ne pas me voir tu sais… Harry… Ouvre moi… On doit parler… »

Mais Harry ne semblait pas vouloir ouvrir ni même lui répondre à travers la porte fermée. Pourtant, il était bien là, essayant de respirer le moins possible comme si Lucius avait put l'entendre dans le cas contraire, debout derrière la porte, à quelques pas seulement, il attendait de l'entendre repartir. Mais Lucius ne repartait pas.

« Je t'en prie… ça fait si mal… Te savoir là, m'ignorer, m'éviter… C'est trop dur à supporter… »

De l'autre coté de la porte, Harry s'attendait à le voir s'énerver et essayer d'ouvrir de force. Mais ce fut tout le contraire.

« Harry… Ne m'ignore pas… »

C'était murmuré à peine assez fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre et d'ailleurs, s'il n'avait pas été juste derrière la porte, il n'aurait pas entendu les paroles du veela. Il fini par ouvrir la porte alors que Lucius s'apprêtait à renoncer et laisser le plateau devant cette dernière.

« Vous vouliez me dire quoi ? » Demanda le brun sur la défensive.

« Je… À vrai dire, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'ouvres… Je peux entrer ? Je resterais le temps que tu manges et je partirais sitôt ton plateau terminé. »

Le garçon plissa les yeux avec suspicion mais fini par s'écarter pour laisser libre passage à Lucius. Il s'assis sur le rebord du lit après que Harry ait pris place au bureau afin d'être plus à l'aise pour manger.

« J'vous écoute. » Lança le brun entre deux bouchées.

« Que veux-tu savoir ? Puisque tu ne sais pas grand-chose de moi. »

« Pourquoi vous êtes mangemort ? »

« Par manque de choix… Mon père m'a donné au seigneur des ténèbres parce que mes origines l'intéressaient beaucoup… Et mon nom de famille sans doute… Il est vrai que je déplore le manque d'éducation sorcière des enfants actuels, particulièrement lorsqu'ils sont nés moldus… Mais de là a tous vouloir les exterminer… J'ai toujours su que ça n'était que pure folie inutile… Tu sais au début, il avait un discourt sensé et plausible aussi… Il ne parlait pas de domination du monde, de massacre… Non, il voulait simplement réformer le monde magique afin qu'il fonctionne mieux… Mais ça n'était que foutaise et tous, tous les mangemorts se sont rendu compte après coup, qu'il était bien trop beau parleur… Bien sur, certains aiment ce qu'ils sont devenu. »

« Alors vous n'avez pas aimer le servir… C'est ce que vous voulez me faire croire ? »

« Crois ce que tu veux Harry… Seulement, laisse moi te rappeler qu'une fois dans les rangs des Mangemorts, le choix se limite à obéir ou mourir… »

« On en reparlera plus tard… Peut-être… » Conclu Harry.

Il ne sut pas à quel point cette simple petite remarque fit plaisir à Lucius car cela signifiait qu'il pensait à reparler avec lui une autre fois au moins. Peut-être qu'il était décidé à ne plus l'ignorer.

« Bien… Que veux-tu savoir d'autre ? »

« Votre femme. » Lâcha Harry sans trop savoir comment poser la question et ne pas être indiscret.

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai épousé Narcissa ? »

« J'avais pensé, après ce que vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure, que les veelas ne pouvaient pas aimer ou coucher avec d'autres personnes que leur valéon. »

« C'était un mariage arrangé et je veux que tu saches que je ne l'ai jamais aimé, jamais une seule seconde. En ce qui concernes le devoir conjugal, je pense qu'il est plus sage de ne pas en parler. »

« Toutes façon je ne veux pas savoir. » Rougit Harry.

« Depuis la seconde où tu as atteint ta seizième année, le contrat de mariage à été rompu et bien sur, je n'ai pensé qu'à toi depuis. »

« Vous saviez pas que c'était moi. »

« Ca peut paraitre étrange mais je t'assure que de mon point de vue, ça ne change strictement rien. »

« C'est tellement bizarre tout ça. »

« Tu dois prendre le temps de t'y faire, c'est normal… Harry… Tu avais une petite amie ? »

« Hein ?! » S'étonna le brun. Puis il compris que Lucius voulait savoir si les choses allaient encore se compliquer. « Comme si j'en avais eut le temps… Et puis j'ai Voldemort aux trousses moi alors je peux pas risquer la vie de quelqu'un d'autre… Sortir avec une fille, c'était comme lui coller une cible sur le dos et un écriteau au dessus de la tête avec marqué : cible de choix pour faire souffrir Potter. »

« Donc tu préfères les filles. » Conclus Lucius. « Enfin… Jusqu'à maintenant. »

Harry rougit fortement, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Lucius se demandait s'il n'était pas déjà en train de commencer à se faire à l'idée d'une potentielle union entre eux.

« Tu as fini ton plateau, je vais le ramener… »

Lucius se leva et s'approcha du bureau sans que Harry ne bouge. Il passa à coté de lui et pris le plateau vide dans ses mains puis il hésita un instant en observant le brun qui se contentait de le regarder puis il résista difficilement à l'embrasser tellement il le trouvait beau ainsi, plein de curiosité.

« Passe une bonne nuit Harry. »

Lucius s'éloigna vers la porte et juste avant qu'il ne sorte, il entendit Harry prendre la parole.

« Bonne nuit monsieur Malefoy. »

**HP-SS-LM**

Malgré le premier pas en avant de Harry, ce dernier restait tout de même méfiant. Certes, il ne passait plus son temps enfermé dans la chambre et n'évitait plus les heures de repas en compagnie des deux hommes. Mais il n'y avait guère plus de changements. Harry restait généralement silencieux et pris par ses pensées alors qu'il se surprenait parfois à observer Lucius Malefoy tranquillement en train de lire ou de disputer une délicate partie d'échecs avec Severus, il se demandait surtout ce qui pouvait bien le lier à un homme comme lui.

Oui c'était vrai, quelques jours avant, quand il était venu le supplier de ne plus l'ignorer, il n'avait franchement eut rien à voir avec l'habituel sang-pur hautain et prétentieux que tout le monde connaissait. C'était même tout son contraire et c'était certainement ce qui avait intrigué Harry au point de se décider à lui ouvrir, ce petit ton désespéré et piteux dans la voix. À présent, il essayait de voir s'il y avait des changements chez le blond, mais il n'en voyait aucun. D'ailleurs, Lucius, rassuré de pouvoir le voir à sa guise et l'observer à la dérobée quand Harry ne le voyait pas faire, ne cherchait pas d'avantage à le pousser dans ses retranchements et lui laissait tout le temps nécessaire pour avaler tout ce qui lui tombait encore sur le coin de la figure sans prévenir.

Harry retint un soupire après un bon quart d'heure à observer Lucius lire sans plus de réponse à ses nombreuses questions puis il essaya de s'intéresser de nouveau à ses devoirs de vacance bien qu'il ait peut d'espoir de retourner à Poudlard d'ici deux semaines. En parlant de devoir, Harry s'attendait à nombre de remarques sarcastiques de la part de Rogue lorsque ce dernier se rendrait compte qu'il commençait tout juste à les faire après un mois et demi de vacance, mais rien ne vint. Pourtant, il était sur que Rogue avait parfaitement compris que Harry n'avait fourni absolument aucun effort jusque là.

Le brun releva les yeux vers son professeur et fronça légèrement les sourcils tout en se perdant dans ses pensées. Il pensait réellement que d'être dans la même maison que Rogue allait être un véritable calvaire et que son professeur de Potion ne raterait jamais une occasion de le rabaisser, de l'humilier ou même de lui faire deux cents remarques sarcastiques à la seconde sur le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Il s'était même attendu à ce que Rogue le poursuive jusque dans ses rêves juste pour lui gâcher également ses nuits, mais rien de tout ceci ne s'était produit.

Rogue restait étonnement silencieux et s'il n'avait pas eut la certitude qu'il était bel et bien présent parmi eux puisqu'il le voyait de ses propres yeux du matin au soir, Harry aurait put croire qu'il ne vivait qu'en présence de Lucius. C'était une chose très perturbante pour le brun que de ne pas être persécuté par son professeur car cela faisait sept ans que c'était le cas et il ne voyait aucune raison pour que cela ne change…

Severus eut un tic agacé et un frisson imperceptible le long de la nuque. Potter était en train de l'observer, il en était certain. Cela lui faisait exactement la même chose à chaque fois que le gamin posait ses yeux sur lui plus de deux secondes. Bien sur, les petits regards furtifs, il les voyait bien, même si le Gryffondor essayait de se faire discret, mais Severus supposait qu'il vérifiait simplement s'il était encore là puisqu'il se faisait si discret afin de ne pas faire la moindre sottise. Mais parfois, à de rares reprises, il était arrivé à Potter de se mettre à l'observer avec curiosité au point de ne pas se rendre compte lorsque Severus tournait les yeux vers lui. Il le regardait, certes, mais il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pût observer le vide. Pourtant, Severus avait la certitude que s'il bougeait, Potter le verrait.

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, Potter… Qu'avez-vous donc à me regarder avec une telle insistance ? » Finit-il par s'agacer, finalement trop curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait bien trotter dans la tête de cette plaie vivante.

« J'aurai pensé que vous ne me laisseriez aucune seconde de répit… Aussi bien l'un que l'autre… Mais je crois que j'ai fini par comprendre… Vous dites rien parce que vous avez peur de lui. » Lança Harry à Severus après une seconde de silence.

Oui, oui, je sais, mais j'aime finir mes chapitres comme ça ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire, les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient ainsi que le personnage de Samuel Harper. Je ne touche pas le moindre centime pour ces écrits et le seul profit que j'en retire, sont vos reviews alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.

**Résumé : **L'histoire est une réponse au défit de coeurtoxic dont le résumé est présent en présentation de la fiction.

**Avertissement : **La fiction contient des passages de scènes Yaoi, les homophobes seront donc forcément déçu alors autant qu'ils passent leur chemin tout de suite.

**Mot de l'auteur : **Encore merci pour toutes ces review qui me font très plaisir. Je met plus de temps à Updater (moins quand même) mais je préfère prendre mon temps afin de bien construire mes chapitres (et puis j'avance d'autres fic aussi).

**Guest** : Plus de spécificité sur les veela ? Je veux bien, j'espère seulement que je ne me ferais pas accuser de plagia car la façon dont je les vois est due aux nombreuses fics veela que j'ai lut ^^

**Lacrimosa Van Ray **: Nous avons cela en commun, je hais les fics qui passent, en moins d'un chapitre de « je te déteste » à « je t'aime pour la vie. » Je trouve que cela manque cruellement de crédibilité et que cela gâche le passé et le caractère d'origine des personnages.

**Holybleu** : Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dors….

**Stormtrooper2** : ah Severus est obtus c'est vrai, mais bien moins que Ron… ^^

Et avant de vous laisser lire le chapitre, petite mention spéciale à tout ceux qui me traitent de sadique à cause de mes fins de chapitre… J'ADORE ça !

Et maintenant la fiction.

**Chapitre V - Où comment se laisser séduire par la jalousie****…**

Alors que Potter venait de lâcher cette phrase sans se soucier une seconde des éventuelles conséquences, Severus restait comme figé. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu alors que chacun des trois sorciers se posaient des questions différentes dans l'intimité de leurs pensées. Harry, sur de son bon raisonnement, était persuadé qu'il avait réussit à sortir une vérité en plein dans la tête de Severus. Lucius se demandait quelle raison pouvait pousser son compagnon à en observer un autre comme il le faisait avec lui et quand à Severus, il hésitait actuellement entre une colère dévastatrice devant la constatation que Potter venait tout bonnement de le traiter de lâche, et la moquerie. Il pris finalement la parole de son habituel ton froid et détaché.

« Je vous demande pardon ? Vous insinuez que j'ai peur de qui exactement ? »

« De monsieur Malefoy voyons… C'est évident… »

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous permet de faire de telles constatations ? » Railla Severus.

Lucius, lui-même, ne voyait absolument aucune raison pour laquelle Severus aurait eut peur de lui car il avait beau être Serpentard, Severus n'avait jamais été couard et c'était d'autant plus vrai depuis qu'il avait sa fierté de vampire.

« Parce que je suis sensé être son compagnon et que vous savez bien qu'il vous attaquera si vous dites du mal de moi. »

« Et cela explique donc la raison de mon silence… Potter… Vous n'avez même pas imaginé que je préférais peut-être tout simplement pas vous adresser la parole pour passer moi-même des journées plus calmes et agréables ? »

Fort heureusement, toutes ces années à jouer les agents doubles lui servaient à mentir à la perfection avec effronterie sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Lucius cru tout de même déceler une pointe d'amertume dans la voix de Severus, mais il n'en fit pas grand cas.

« Sachez, monsieur Potter, que si on ne m'a pas laissé le choix quand à la compagnie que je devais avoir, on ne m'a encore pas obligé à lui adresser la parole tous les jours… Je profite donc de ce bon droit avant que Dumbledore n'ait encore une idée farfelue qui consisterait à ce que je me mette à vous couver tout les deux pendant que vous roucoulez joyeusement en toute insouciance. »

Lucius s'était levé et rapproché de Harry, se tenant juste derrière lui sans pour autant le toucher. Il avait bien remarqué la façon haineuse de cracher ces dernières phrases et cela ne lui avait pas plus du tout. Aussi, bien qu'il ne compte pas se mêler de leurs conversations, il comptait bien rappeler à Severus que lui non plus, il n'avait pas peur de lui et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à lui faire du mal s'il blessait Harry. Severus soupira, jeta un regard noir à Lucius et disparu dans le couloir sans nul doute pour aller au calme dans sa propre chambre et les laisser tout les deux. Une fois qu'il fut dans sa chambre, Severus ne put se ré intéresser au livre qu'il lisait avant. Dans sa tête, les nombreuses questions habituelles et les réactions physiques de son corps qui le trahissaient dès que Potter posait les yeux sur lui, lui revinrent à l'esprit et il ne put qu'y penser en se demandant ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui.

**HP-SS-LM**

« C'est quand même bizarre. » Marmonna Harry après le départ de Severus.

« Severus n'a jamais été du genre sociable tu sais… Il faut savoir apprécier les rares fois où il adresse la parole à quelqu'un autrement que pour l'insulter. »

« Et vous savez faire ça vous ? »

« Severus est mon ami… Mais j'avoue que j'ai un petit secret. » Sourit malicieusement Lucius.

« Ah oui ? Lequel ? »

« Si je te le dis si… Tu acceptes de m'appeler par mon prénom ? »

Harry rougit et paru confus un instant, se demandant bien quelle lubie passait par la tête du blond, mais il fini par confirmer d'un signe de tête décidé et Lucius repris.

« Quand il peste, je ne l'écoute pas… Et quand il insiste, je peste encore plus que lui… »

« Et vous arrivez quand même à rester calme ? »

« C'est sa méthode de communication, il ne sait pas faire autrement. »

La conversation continua et fini par dériver totalement de son sujet premier car Lucius se trouva à raconter à Harry ce que c'était que d'être aimé par un veela, combien c'était beau et fort, combien, bientôt, il ressentirait le même besoin que lui d'être en sa compagnie.

**HP-SS-LM**

Severus n'était pas ressortit de sa chambre pendant les deux jours qui avaient suivit et ni Harry, ni Lucius, trop occupés à faire connaissance, ne s'étaient inquiété de son état. Après tout, il était vampire et il faisait ses potions pour se nourrir dans sa chambre, alors ils supposèrent tout les deux qu'il voulait simplement un peu de tranquillité et de solitude car il n'avait pas l'habitude de vivre avec d'autres personnes dans un endroit si restreint.

La vérité était tout autre. Severus dormait très mal, même si le sommeil n'était pas franchement indispensable pour lui, il ne faisait que faire des cauchemars et ça n'était pas le pire de son point de vue car ses cauchemars concernaient tous Potter… Oui, Harry Potter qui perdait la vie parce qu'il n'était pas là pour le protéger, parce qu'il n'était pas assez près et qu'il ne pouvait que se contenter de le voir passer de vie à trépas avec l'impression qu'on s'amusait à lui déchirer lentement le cœur en un million de petits morceaux. Severus souffrait ainsi au niveau de la poitrine pendant plusieurs heures après s'être réveillé et ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait son attitude. Pourtant, il avait lut en long, en large et en travers, tout le livre que Lucius lui avait prêté et rien ne parlait de ce genre de réaction, particulièrement en face du compagnon d'une autre créature magique.

Pendant deux jours, il était donc resté cloitré dans sa chambre, certain que personne n'oserait venir l'y déranger, mais il devait se résoudre à accepter son besoin de sortir de cette toute petite pièce, car il avait l'étrange impression d'y étouffer et que bientôt les murs se rapprocheraient trop pour qu'il puisse encore bouger. Bien sur, ça n'était qu'une impression car en réalité, la chambre avait gardé ses proportions normale, mais Severus devait apparemment être un peu claustrophobe lorsqu'il restait enfermé trop longtemps. Il s'était finalement décidé à sortir, espérant que Lucius et Harry ne seraient pas dans une position compromettante, et se rendit dans le salon où il trouva le veela et le jeune homme en grande conversation. Il commença par ne pas se faire voir, caché dans l'ombre du couloir.

« Ca doit vraiment être difficile d'attendre tout ce temps avec la certitude qu'un jour, on sera amoureux, mais sans savoir quand exactement. » Disait Harry pensivement.

« A vrai dire, de tels écarts d'âge sont rares… Généralement, il n'y a que quelques années tout au plus… »

« Mais quel âge vous avez au fait ? »

« Quarante-deux ans. » Avoua Lucius.

« Ca fait… Vingt-six ans de plus que moi alors. »

« Est-ce que ça te dérange ? De savoir que je suis plus vieux que ton père ? »

« En fait non… Peut-être que si c'était tombé sur quelqu'un comme Remus, par exemple, parce que c'était un ami de mon père et puis qu'on s'entend bien… Ca m'aurait surement paru plus étrange… Mais là… Pas vraiment à vrai dire. »

Bien qu'il ne fit aucune remarque, Lucius jubilait intérieurement car Harry avait sous entendu qu'il était moins rebuté par une relation amoureuse avec sa personne. Il était peut-être temps pour lui de commencer à lui montrer comme il pouvait être doux dans les gestes, aussi bien que par la parole… Après tout, ils n'allaient pas se contenter toute leur vie de discuter joyeusement uniquement.

Caché dans son coin, Severus remarqua bien le regard de profonde tendresse que Lucius posait sur Harry et le rougissement traitre du petit brun lui fit un pincement au cœur. Machinalement, il leva sa main pour masser l'endroit douloureux, mais il n'y pris même pas garde, habitué depuis quelques jours à en souffrir. Il écouta la conversation avec plus d'attention.

« Dites moi, Lucius. » Demanda Harry en rougissant un peu plus fort. « A part cette histoire de lien, qu'est-ce qui est différent entre vous et un simple sorcier ? »

Harry se tut un instant puis repris, pas très sur d'avoir été très clair.

« Je veux dire, les loup-garou par exemple, ils se transforment à la pleine lune et même en dehors, ils sont plus fort, plus résistants, les vampires, eux, ils ont besoin de sang pour vivre et ils ne peuvent plus mourir par l'avada, ils sont aussi plus silencieux et rapides et puis ils sont animagus aussi il parait. Mais les veelas ? Est-ce que leur seule particularité c'est de ne pas avoir le droit de choisir avec qui ils vont passer leur vie ? »

« Non. » Sourit Lucius qui avait compris le sens de sa question avant qu'il ne tente de s'expliquer. « Outre le lien, les veelas sont également plus résistants que les sorciers normaux et ils viennent au monde avec un avantage dans certains domaines… Drago par exemple, qui n'est pas un veela dominant, est très doué en sortilèges de défenses et de guérison… Mais c'est une vraie plaie en défense, sauf quand Remus l'y oblige. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est son dominant, il obéi parce qu'il sait qu'il risque de le payer cher sinon… Attention, je ne parle pas de douleur physique, je ne dis pas que Remus est violent… Mais le simple fait d'être séparé trop longtemps de son valéon peut faire souffrir le veela. Encore plus quand il est dominé comme Drago. »

« Et vous alors ? Votre spécialité c'est quoi ? La magie noire ? »

« Non… Ca je l'ai appris comme tout le monde et avec autant de difficultés. Mais il est vrai que je suis fait pour le combat. Et nous avons une autre particularité physique… Autre que notre apparence plus attirante et la couleur de nos cheveux. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Harry qui se mis à scruter Lucius sans trop en avoir conscience, essayant de deviner ce que ces vêtements pouvaient bien cacher de différent.

« Les veelas ont des ailes. » Répondit Lucius d'une voix rauque, troublé par le regard de Harry.

Il attendit que le jeune homme relève les yeux vers lui pour continuer.

« Tu as vu les vélanes de Bulgarie se mettre en colère à la coupe du monde de Quidditch ? »

« Oui, elles se sont transformées en espèce d'immenses oiseaux cracheurs de feu. »

« Chez les veelas, ce ne sont que les ailes… Cracher du feu, j'en suis bien incapable et elles se rétractent bien sur, comme pour les vélanes. Mais on ne les montre pas, sauf à nos valéons. Ces ailes ne nous permettent pas de voler, bien entendu, nous ne sommes pas du tout fait pour ça, mais elles sont une sorte de cocon protectrices pour nos valéons, cela les calme et les rassure. Elles permettent aussi une guérison plus rapides. La puissance d'un veela se mesure à la taille de ses ailes. »

Harry l'écoutait, bouche bée, Severus ne l'avait jamais vu aussi attentif durant l'un de ses cours comme il se le fit intérieurement remarquer. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant à observer le gamin ainsi profondément plongé dans les paroles qu'on lui donnait.

« Bien sur, nous avons, comme les vampires, un charme plus développé, que nous pouvons contrôler, on appelle ça, l'attraction vélane. Elle aide le valéon à tomber plus facilement amoureux parce qu'il se sent, au bout d'un moment, attiré par son veela. »

« Son veela. » Marmonna Harry.

« Oui… »

« Je pensais que ça n'allait que dans un sens. »

Lucius porta doucement sa main sur la joue de Harry qui ne se déroba pas et son pouce la caressa avec tendresse et douceur.

« Le valéon appartient au veela, c'est vrai, mais le veela appartient à son valéon tout autant… Il ne voit personne d'autre, jamais… »

Lucius se rapprocha un peu plus de Harry, se trouvant par là même plus proche qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, mais Harry, hypnotisé par ce regard acier et ces douces caresses sur sa joue, ne bougea pas. Il savait ce qu'il risquait de se passer, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience mais il n'était pas idiot, mais curieusement, une partie de lui voulait savoir ce que ça ferait exactement.

« Je ne vois plus que toi, Harry… Plus personne n'a d'intérêt, sauf toi… Toujours toi… »

Lucius s'était à présent tellement rapproché que ses lèvres frôlaient presque celles de Harry et Severus, toujours dans l'ombre, sentit une immense colère s'emparer de lui alors que Lucius accédait enfin à ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde depuis le trente-et-un juillet de cette année. Figé, Severus vit Lucius poser ses lèvres sur celles de Harry et s'y appuyer un peu plus, hésitantes, mais bien présentes. Il voulu immédiatement les lui arracher, mais il ne bougea pas, accroché à l'encadrement de la porte donnant sur le couloir. Lucius s'attendait à ce que Harry le repousse, mais le jeune homme se laissait faire et accepta même d'ouvrir la bouche lorsque Lucius en quémanda l'entrée. Le baiser, d'abord craintif et hésitant, se fit tout de suite plus assuré, bien que Harry se sente gauche, il ne recula pas, car les mains de Lucius posées sur sa joue et sa nuque, lui donnaient confiance en lui. Il sursauta lorsque la porte du couloir claqua avec force, mettant ainsi fin au baiser, et Lucius se redressa immédiatement, curieux lui aussi, de savoir ce qu'il se passait exactement.

Sans se concerter, l'un comme l'autre arrivèrent à la même conclusion, Severus s'était sans doute décidé à sortir de son isolement volontaire et était arrivé à l'instant précis où ils s'embrassaient. Il avait alors surement été en colère de devoir les voir roucouler en toute insouciance comme il l'avait lui-même dit et il était partit brusquement pour ne pas les déranger. Sauf que ça n'était pas tout à fait ça et que Severus, dans l'intimité du sortilège de silence qu'il avait placé sur sa chambre depuis longtemps, ravageait les meubles et les murs de cette dernière face à la constatation qui venait de le prendre tout à coup… Il avait compris, oui, il avait enfin compris les raisons de toutes ces attitudes étranges… Son calice prédestiné n'était autre que Potter, ça ne pouvait être que ça, sinon, pourquoi serait-il jaloux à ce point pour un môme qu'il détestait ?

Severus était en colère, pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, il était en colère de savoir que Lucius posait ses mains sur Harry et que ce dernier se laissait faire, mais il était aussi en colère contre lui-même de n'avoir rien fait pour empêché ça, pour avoir regardé sans bougé et être partit sans tuer immédiatement Lucius sur place afin de le remplacer, mais avant toute chose, il était en colère après le vampire qui lui avait fait ça, après la magie qui lui collait dans les pattes un Potter comme calice prédestiné et surtout un Potter lié à un veela… Et pas n'importe quel veela, car pour couronner le tout, c'était son meilleur ami…

Après que sa colère soit passée, Severus se retrouva assis au centre de la pièce, au milieu d'un véritable capharnaüm, il était essoufflé mais se sentait tout de même un peu plus soulagé. A présent, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt et de ne pas avoir sauté sur l'occasion de faire de Potter son calice avant même qu'il n'ai seize ans pour couper l'herbe sous le pied de Lucius. Severus en était à se demander pourquoi il ne refusait tout simplement pas de se faire à l'idée qu'il puisse être lié de quelque façon que ce soit à Harry Potter, lorsque quelqu'un frappa timidement contre sa porte.

« Professeur ? Vous êtes là ? »

Severus fut pris d'un léger tremblement incontrôlable et se leva. Il était là, juste de l'autre coté de la porte, il était venu le voir… Mais pourquoi ?!

« Professeur. » Disait Harry de l'autre coté de la porte. « Je sais bien que vous ne voulez pas me parler, mais… Enfin… Je voulais juste que vous sachiez qu'on savait pas que vous étiez sortit de votre chambre… Sinon, je pense qu'on aurait fait attention… Enfin, surtout Lucius. »

Severus s'était avancé tel une ombre au milieu des débits de ce qu'avait été son lit quelques minutes au paravent. Il était à présent juste derrière la porte et la regardait comme s'il avait pût voir Harry juste derrière. Il l'imaginait tout penaud, rougissant, et ne sachant pas où se mettre, s'en voulant de l'avoir mis mal-à-l'aise alors qu'il n'y était pour rien du tout.

« Bon je… Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps. » Continuait Harry en espérant seulement que son professeur pouvait l'entendre. « Je voulais juste que vous sachiez que… » Mais il ne fini pas sa phrase comme la porte s'ouvrait avec vivacité.

Il recula d'un pas, surpris, ne s'imaginant pas que le professeur Rogue était juste derrière la porte, il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher, et il avait été si vite à l'ouvrir que lorsqu'Harry s'en était rendu compte, Severus était déjà dans le couloir, la porte refermée derrière lui.

« Que je sache quoi exactement ? » Demanda Severus d'une voix calme.

Harry, encore surpris par la vitesse avec laquelle Severus s'était retrouvé devant lui, le toisant de toute sa hauteur, se demandait s'il n'avait pas transplané dans la maison. Il avait les yeux ouverts un peu trop grand et son cœur battait plus vite suite à sa peur soudaine mais brève. Il mis quelques secondes supplémentaires à retrouver ses esprits.

« Que… Euh… Oui c'est ça, on est désolé. »

« Je ne suis pas persuadé que Lucius soit désolé de quoi que ce soit concernant ce qu'il vient de vous faire. »

« Mais je… Enfin moi non plus… » S'indigna Harry, ce qui mis Severus en colère. « C'est que vous soyez arrivé pile à ce moment là… Enfin vu comment vous avez claqué la porte en partant, j'imagine bien que ça a dût vous contrarier. »

« Vraiment ? » Ironisa Severus en s'approchant.

« Bah oui… On ne claque pas les portes sans raison et puis j'imagine que de voir deux personnes dans ce genre de situation doit mettre n'importe qui mal-à-l'aise. »

« Je ne suis pas n'importe qui. » Répondit Severus.

Il était si près qu'il pouvait sentir son odeur et entendre les battements fous de son cœur. Pendant un instant, il s'imagina que sa simple présence suffisait à emballer le cœur du brun mais il revint à la raison, il lui avait fait peur tout simplement. Les yeux rivés sur le cou du jeune homme, il continua.

« Comment pouvez vous prétendre ce que je pense ? Ce que je ressent ? Potter. »

Ce fut au tours de Harry de se mettre en colère et de se vexer. Il fit alors comme à chaque fois et parla sans réfléchir sur un ton réfrigérant.

« Même un imbécile comme moi sait qu'un être frigide comme vous ne doit pas supporter de voir que certaines personnes ont une vie privée bien plus intéressante que l'immense vide qui vous sert de vie. »

« Comment oses-tu misérable insolant ! » S'enflamma aussitôt Severus en lui empoignant le bras un peu trop fort. « Comment peux-tu prétendre connaitre ma vie ? »

Harry, plus interloqué par le fait qu'il le tutoie plutôt que de l'avoir mis en colère, essayait tout de même vainement de retirer son bras de la poigne de fer de son professeur.

« Que sais-tu de ma vie ? Répond… Ce que les abrutis qui me servent d'élèves racontent dans les couloirs ? As-tu déjà vu ma vie ? As-tu la moindre idée de ce qu'est ma vie ? »

« Lâchez moi vous me faites mal. »

Severus, en un éclair, se retrouvait à présent penché sur Harry, la tête dans son cou alors que le jeune homme, respirant avidement son odeur, prêt à mordre comme il en avait tellement envie. Il n'avait pas relâcher le bras de Harry et murmura.

« Ca serait tellement facile… »

« Lâchez moi ! » Insista Harry en essayant de le pousser.

Severus se laissa faire, comprenant soudainement la peur bleue qu'il venait de faire naitre en Harry et ressentant immédiatement une grande culpabilité. Il le lâcha et Harry en profita pour prendre la poudre d'escampette.

« Harry… » Mais c'était déjà trop tard.

Harry, chamboulé d'avoir réagit de cette manière au rapprochement de son professeur. La même que lorsque Lucius l'approchait. Était retourné au salon et n'avait put cacher son trouble au veela qui s'inquiéta.

« Ca ne va pas ? »

Sans trop savoir pour quelle raison, Harry se cala dans les bras de Lucius, lui-même très perturbé de le voir dans cet état.

« Harry, dit moi. »

« C'est rien… J'ai été voir Rogue et j'aurai pas dût… On s'est disputé, comme d'habitude. »

Harry ne disait pas l'entière vérité mais comment aurait-il put faire une chose pareille ? Lucius se sentirait certainement trahi et rejeté s'il lui racontait qu'il aurait presque eut envie que Rogue le morde et boive son sang quand il s'était retrouvé tout proche de lui. Et puis même s'il détestait Rogue, il ne pouvait quand même pas pousser Lucius à le tuer. Dans les bras du veela, il se calma facilement, se sentant à l'abri de tout.

C'était en totale contradiction avec l'étreinte brutale et presque bestiale de Rogue, là où Severus s'était montré violent, clairement trop brute et impatient, Lucius n'était que douceur et réconfort. Lucius, lui, se demandait s'il ne devait pas remercier Severus d'avoir mis Harry dans cet état de colère et de faiblesse parce qu'il restait dans ses bras, même après s'être calmé, mais d'un autre coté, il était contrarié par ce qu'il voyait là et parce qu'il savait que c'était de la faute de Severus.

Severus s'était attendu à ce que Lucius vienne lui foutre une raclée, mais il ne vint pas et il en conclus que Harry avait gardé le silence sur cet interlude étrange plein de brutalité et d'attirance trop longtemps, trop durement contenue. Il avait trouvé ça aussi étrange que Harry et ne s'y était pas du tout attendu, mais il semblerait que la brusque acceptation de ce que Harry devait être pour lui fasse partir toute bonne résolution à l'idée de l'éviter le plus possible. C'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il l'approche, qu'il le touche, qu'il respire son odeur et entende les battements affolés de son cœur. Il voulait tellement gouté à son sang à présent qu'il savait qu'il serait le meilleur pour lui.

**HP-SS-LM**

Le lendemain, il eut confirmation que Harry n'avait rien dit puisque Lucius lui parla de façon plutôt aimable même. Harry ne lui adressa pas la parole mais ne l'évita pas non plus, lui faisant clairement la tête. Lucius, comme il s'en doutait, ne s'excusa pas d'avoir été surpris dans une position compromettante mais il ne s'attendait pas au contraire. D'ailleurs, lui-même, s'il avait été à la place du veela, n'aurait ressentit aucune gêne à être surpris. Ils reçurent un mot de la part du professeur Dumbledore, dans le milieu de l'après midi, les prévenant que dans deux jours, Remus et Drago viendraient leur rendre visite. Lucius devint immédiatement plus pensif, cherchant surement le meilleur moyen d'annoncer à son fils que son beau-papa n'était autre que son meilleur ennemi.

Harry, pour sa part, sentait souvent le regard scrutateur et calculateur de Severus sur lui, s'en sentant très gêné, il passait désormais plus de temps dans les bras de Lucius qu'il ne l'avait prévu au départ, pour la plus grande joie de ce dernier, et la plus belle frustration du vampire. Harry ne savait pas encore quel lien l'unissait à Severus et ce dernier pensait à raison qu'il avait simplement fait peur au Gryffondor qui cherchait à lui rappeler qu'il appartenait au veela en restant ainsi collé contre lui. Il cherchait surement aussi à se rassurer sur le fait que Severus n'oserait pas continuer à l'effrayer en présence de Lucius mais il n'avait aucune idée de la culpabilité qui avait envahie le vampire lorsqu'il l'avait fuit. Severus, d'ailleurs, n'attendait que la première occasion pour s'en excuser, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire sous les yeux de Lucius sous peine d'éveiller les soupçons du Serpentard.

Après dix minutes à observer la main de Lucius caresser pensivement les cheveux de Harry et d'envier la place du veela, Severus se leva brusquement et quitta la pièce. C'était insupportable… Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, Lucius était arrivé le premier et on ne se met pas en travers du chemin d'un veela vers son compagnon, tout comme on ne le faisait pas avec un vampire et son calice. Et Severus avait parfaitement conscience d'avoir compris bien trop tard pour prétendre avoir plus le droit que Lucius de réclamer Harry pour lui.

« Ca ne va pas être trop difficile pour toi de devoir tout raconter à Drago ? » Demanda Harry qui était passé au tutoiement depuis le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé.

« Non… Moins compliqué que lorsqu'il a dut me dire que son valéon était Remus Lupin… Et puis je n'aurai pas à affronter ton père comme Remus l'a fait… Je pense que ça a été difficile pour lui aussi, de savoir que j'étais désormais au courant. »

Harry se mis à pouffer sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et fini par expliquer à un Lucius perplexe.

« Je m'imaginais seulement la tête des Dursley si tu allais sonner à leur porte en leur disant : bonjour, Harry est mon valéon ! »

« Et quelle tête feraient-ils à ton avis ? » Demanda Lucius avec un sourire.

« Oh… Et bien ils ne sauraient pas ce que ça veut dire et quand ils comprendraient que ça signifie que je ne reviendrai plus vivre chez eux, ils feraient surement la fête. »

Harry se tut un instant, conscient du léger rapprochement de Lucius contre lui.

« Mais ça serait comique en tout cas. » Continua-t-il sur un ton plus joyeux.

Lucius le trouva tellement beau à cet instant, le regardant avec un regard amusé et les yeux brillant légèrement, qu'il se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser sans y réfléchir plus que ça. Harry répondit au baiser, ne se posant curieusement aucune question à ce propos ni même par rapport à sa facilité d'accepter le fait qu'un homme l'embrasse. Il appréciait, tout simplement, les sensations que cela lui procurait.

**HP-SS-LM**

Severus savait qu'il était dans une impasse. La seule personne à qui il envisageait éventuellement d'en parler, c'était Dumbledore ne serait-ce que pour expliquer le fait qu'il veuille aller se cacher ailleurs, mais loin de Harry et Lucius. Mais rien que l'idée que Dumbledore le pousserait au contraire à tout avouer à Harry et son veela, espérant naïvement que la capacité de Harry à ne rien faire comme personne arrangerait les choses, l'empêchait de soulager un peu le poids qu'il avait sur les épaules.

Qu'aurait-il put faire d'autre que de fuir en gardant tout pour lui ? Battre Lucius en duel jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux meurt ? C'était idiot et ce pour deux raisons. La première, c'était que cela rendrait forcément Harry malheureux s'il tuait Lucius et Severus n'avait aucun doute sur sa victoire, aussi bien par orgueil que parce que sa condition de vampire le rendait presque immortel et bien plus résistant que Lucius. Et la deuxième raison, c'était parce que Lucius était son ami et que la simple idée de le tuer lui donnait des hauts le cœur. Une fois encore, Lucius était arrivé le premier et pire encore pour lui, Severus, c'était que Harry acceptait clairement cette idée à présent puisqu'il se laissait embrasser et qu'il cherchait réconfort dans les bras du blond sans aucune hésitation.

Ne pas prendre de calice ne lui assurait pas la mort, non, cela ne lui permettrait simplement pas d'accéder à la pleine puissance qu'était la sienne ni au bonheur d'être complet et aimé. Lucius, lui, mourrait si Harry ne voulait plus de lui et ça, tout le monde le savait. Et puis Severus se raisonna, il était habitué à souffrir et à vivre l'injustice de la vie, tous les jours depuis sa venue au monde. Alors une fois de plus ou une fois de moins. Sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas à l'ampleur de la difficulté car comme pour les veelas ou les loup-garou, tout son être allait le pousser vers celui qu'il allait aimer tout le reste de sa vie…

Mouahahaha que de questions...


End file.
